PROHIBIDO
by Narcissa Malfoy.56
Summary: cuando una familia cree que el amor entre dos personas en particular no debe existir, cuando la lealtad se hace presente y decide quebrar con la cuna, cuando los relegados muestren su verdadera naturaleza... entonces sucede esto.
1. Chapter 1

hola hola!!!

este es mi primer fic de HP, es sobre Rose/Scorpius, pero es algo... raro...

hay muchas cosas que cambian, otras sorpresas y a medida que el fic avance les reto a adivinar quienes son mis personajes favoritos XD.

agradezco infinitamente a mis hermanitas, por ayudarme a hacer este fic. mas o menos a partir del capitulo 20 y algo este fic tendra un paralelo ¡y seran dos historias!

tiene malas palabras, ofensas y algunas amenazas, tambien incluye lagrimas y golpes y uno que otro crucio.

los dejo con el fic entonces, disfruten este primer capitulo.

(imperio!) dejen un review.

* * *

CAPITULO I: **¿Qué es aquel deseo de siempre hacer lo que esta prohibido y probar el sabor de lo incorrecto? **

Rose tenía el cabello castaño de su madre, aunque era liso como el de su padre, además sus ojos eran azules y su sonrisa fresca y fácil. Ginny, su tía, había predicho que Rose iba a ser una digna sobrina suya, esto hacía reír a más de uno.

Durante su infancia Rose creció rodeada su familia entre los que se contaban sus primos, los más queridos por ella eran Albus y Victorie, también estaba Teddy Lupin, alguien a quien ella buscaba cada vez que se sentía aburrida. Además de hacerla reír le enseñaba cosas útiles de magia.

El verano había llegado, al fin había terminado en aquel colegio muggle y sabiendo lo que la esperaba, no soportaba la idea del verano. Tan largo y caluroso, ella prefería el frio del invierno, el fresco de la primavera o el viento del otoño… NO el verano.

- Rose tus primos llegaron- su madre llamo desde el recibidor. Ella estaba en su habitación mirando al jardín trasero de su casa. Nada extraordinario, vivían en un suburbio del Londres muggle, ella no entendía porque sus padres insistían en hacer todas las cosas Muggles si eran magos.

-Ya voy mama- dijo ella bajando las escaleras sin ánimos.

Cuando llego a la sala se encontró con sus primos, los Potter. Lily parecía algo contrariada mientras Albus estaba radiante de felicidad, James no hacia mucho caso, ya se había ido con Hugo a jugar por otro sitio.

-Hola Rose- dijo Lily fríamente

-Que pasa Lil´- dijo Rose sorprendida por la actitud de la siempre activa y feliz prima suya.

-Nada- bufo ella.

-¡tengo mi carta de aceptación de Hogwarts!- anuncio Albus agitando la carta en el aire como si fuera el gran trofeo.

-¡felicitaciones!- salto Rose realmente feliz- y yo que pensaba que llegaría sola este año a Hogwarts.

-Oye…- dijo Albus cuando Rose y Lily rieron por el comentario.

-Era broma- dijo la castaña- sabia que lo lograrías.

Luego de esto se quedaron hablando a cerca de las materias, los cuadernos, los uniformes, las escobas y lo que posiblemente encontrarían ahí. Incluso Lily se animaba a hablar de ello, soñando con el día en que le darían la carta.

La tarde paso rápido, una de las tantas que quedaban ese verano, pero Rose ya no se sentía tan aburrida como al principio del día, sabía que siempre habría algo que hacer, especialmente con su hermano cerca de la tienda de su tío George.

****

-Señorita Weasley- llamo el profesor Longbottom.

Rose estaba tan distraída pensando en aquel verano hace siete años, cuando era niña y se imaginaba junto a sus primos lo que Hogwarts les depararía, que no se dio cuenta en que momento dejo caer los recipientes de herbología.

Con la llamada de su profesor, Rose se agacho a recoger las cosas que se esparcieron por todo el suelo…

_Aquellos días eran realmente felices _pensaba mientras levantaba las cosas del suelo _no tenia preocupación alguna…_

La clase continuó con normalidad, los alumnos prestaban toda la atención posible pero Rose estaba en otro planeta.

Ella recordaba la primera cena en Hogwarts, cuando la designaron a la casa Gryffindor, igual que su padre y su madre, cuando se sentó entre sus nuevos compañeros, cuando para sorpresa de todos Albus eligió ser designado a la casa Slytherin, cuando ella logro desenmarañar ese extraño sentimiento hacia él.

_Él… _pensó Rose manipulando la extraña planta que tenia al frente _él complico las cosas._

Y si era así, no sabía en verdad, se complicaba la existencia por todo. Su familia seguramente pegaría un grito en el cielo si se enteraran, y quizás él no se fijaría en ella.

Albus le había contado algo de él una vez.

_-Es un chico extraño- _decía Albus_- es silencioso y solo habla cuando debe hablar, y dice lo que debe decir. Pero cuando dice algo, en serio Rose, es genial. Tiene ideas muy buenas…_

Rose no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada furtiva al objeto de su silencioso deseo. Se imaginaba como serian esos labios sobre los suyos, el tibio reconfortante calor al ser abrazada por esos brazos, escaparse del mundo con solo ver esos ojos… la expresión soñadora de Rose se fue intensificando poco a poco.

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo Scorpius Malfoy la estaba viendo, ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas, como su padre lo hacía.

Scorpius se rió, pero no era una risa burlona, sino una silenciosa y divertida… una sonrisa tierna.

Rose se sorprendió por ello, se esperaba todo viniendo de un Malfoy, todo menos eso. La castaña se sorprendió sonriendo también, pero ya no lo miraba a él, sino que resolvió poner atención a la clase. Ahora una sensación de felicidad embargaba su pecho, de alguna manera una esperanza empezó a nacer en su corazón.

*****

-Rose!- llamo Albus cuando la clase de herbologia había terminado. Ella parecía que caminaba en las nubes, y en serio que no podía estar más cerca de la tierra.

-A… hola…

-Que pasa contigo Rose.

-Nada, porque preguntas?

-Tienes una sonrisa tonta- dijo Albus señalando a su prima.

-Y? acaso no puedo- ahora la "sonrisa tonta" desapareció del rostro de Rose dando paso a una expresión de disgusto.

-No es que no puedas, sino que me preocupa la razón de tu sonrisa.

-No quieres verme feliz o que.- corto Rose. Su primo la estaba sacando de quicio.

-No creas que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Malfoy- dijo Albus serio y tajante.

-Y como lo miraba- Rose seguía simulando rabia, pero en su interior los nervios la mataban.

-Como si te gustara- sentencio Albus. Rose abrió mucho los ojos.

-Crees que estoy loca para fijarme en un Malfoy? Qué crees que diría mi familia

-Creo que enloquecerían- dijo Albus, pero luego su tono de voz se hizo solo un susurro- pero yo no.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a hablar a otro sitio- dijo Albus agarrando a su prima por el brazo y llevándola al interior del castillo.

El invierno apenas empezaba, había una suave escarcha en el suelo duro y frio. Ambos caminaron con prisa hacia algún lugar que estuviera solitario dentro el castillo, algún salón vacio o escalera deshabitada, incluso algún baño… lo que fuera.

Rose no oponía resistencia, la actitud de su primo le sugería que algo importante tenía que decirle. Sentía que se divertía, antes de entrar al castillo había visto como Scorpius era rodeado por sus amigos, él le dirigió a ella, Rose, una mirada extrañada mientras sus amigos le preguntaban algo.

Cuando volvió en si se encontraba en un salón vacio en algún piso del castillo.

-Ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente- dijo Albus luego de lanzar un hechizo silenciador.

-Y… que era lo que querías decirme?

-Empieza tu- dijo el de pelo alborotado- desde cuando te gusta Scorpius Malfoy?

-Esta es una conversación de chicas- sentencio Rose, vio como su primo se molestaba, pero antes de que él pudiera protestar ella dijo- sin embargo no tengo amigas con las cuales pueda charlar sobre esto en especial…

-Bien- dijo Albus con una renovada sonrisa en el rostro- ahora me dirás?

-Scorpius no me gusta- dijo Rose- lo odio.

-Claro, como no- Albus sonrió.

-En serio- Rose no podía evitar reírse.

-Desde cuando

-Desde la primera vez que lo vi, en la estación de Kings Cross.

-Cuando tu padre te dijo que lo debías superar en todo- recordó el de cabello alborotado, su prima sonrió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Sip, desde ahí.

-Y que le viste…

-No lo se…tal vez sean esas ganas de contradecir lo que mis padres dicen, lo que siempre ha sido así. Lo de hacer algo nuevo y osado.

- Tienes esa tendencia a contradecir cuando te conviene- dijo Albus divertido.

- Supongo que si… pero eso es solo un deseo, nada mas- concluyo tristemente Rose.

- ¿Porque dices eso?

- Scorpius nunca se fijaría en mi- dijo sencillamente la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

Albus no respondió, miro a su prima con picardía y luego quito el hechizo silenciador. Rose iba a protestar, pero su primo salió de la habitación en un parpadeo.

*****

Rose caminaba junto a su amiga Cristal, ellas habían estado juntas desde que entraron al tren por primera vez. Ambas Gryffindor, ambas igual de inteligentes, ambas tan distintas en cuanto a gustos se refieren.

Cristal tenía el cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel morena. Era hermosa sin duda, pero ella prefería lo práctico y sin problemas, últimamente había empezado a salir con alguien de Hufflepuff. Estos chicos eran famosos por su amabilidad, caballerosidad y buen trato con las chicas, y eso era exactamente lo que a Cristal le gustaba. Era por eso que Rose no le podía contar a su amiga a cerca de lo que sentía por Scorpius, eso sería algo así como un suicidio ya que Cristal era capaz de armar una obra teatral solo para demostrar su sorpresa, y escribiría un "best seller" a cerca de su desacuerdo con Rose.

Si, Cristal era muy efusiva. Y eso era exactamente lo que a Rose le llamaba más la atención, ella no podía ser así, era silenciosa en cuanto a sus emociones, ya que su amiga demostraba por las dos.

Pero hoy Rose tenia la urgencia de contarle a alguien, a quien fuera, sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius. Y no sabia en verdad porque, hace un par de semanas que su primo, Albus, le había preguntado por ello, y ella le conto… pero ahora quería que alguien mas supiera.

… _pero nadie debe saber._

-¡Rose!... ¡Rose Weasley!- una voz llamo a Rose, era un chico…- Rose Weasley.

-¿Si?- ella giro a ver, era su hermano Hugo, que estaba en quinto año, se veía cansado y jadeaba por la larga carrera para alcanzarla.

-Un mensaje de parte de Albus- dijo el niño casi sin aliento, le entrego un papel.

-Gracias, supongo…

Rose recibió el mensaje y Hugo la miro con una sonrisa inocente y luego se fue, estaba demasiado atareado con los deberes que en quinto año siempre son un dolor de cabeza, además que el chico pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Con este pensamiento en su cabeza Rose guardo el papel dentro de su maleta y siguió caminando.

-¿No lo vas a ver?- pregunto Cristal con su aterciopelada voz de trópico.

-No creo que sea algo importante viniendo de mi primo.

-Deberías verlo, nunca se sabe.

-¿Tu crees?- a Rose le pareció que su amiga estaba muy interesada.

-Sí, yo creo.

-Ok, entonces vamos a ver.

Sacó el papel de su maleta y lo abrió. Ambas juntaron cabezas para leer lo que decía.

"te espero en el salón vacio después de almuerzo, no olvides llevar tu cerebro.

Con cariño. Tu primo"

-Típico- susurro Rose sonriendo- ya ves, son solo tonterías

- ¿El salón vacio?

-Ya sabes, uno de tantos que deben haber en este colegio, por eso digo que son tonterías. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa a qué se refiere?

Por supuesto que Rose sabia cual salón era, y se sentía feliz por la llamada de su primo, _justo a tiempo _pensó, y por supuesto que lo era. Ella estuvo a punto de contarle todo a Cristal.

Caminaron hasta el aula de encantamientos. Asistieron a clases normalmente, clase que compartía con los de Hufflepuff. Por supuesto que Cristal se sentó con su proyecto de novio, Rose tuvo que soportar la fastidiosa tarea de hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba, atender a clases, tomar apuntes, y rezongar cuando el profesor anunciaba la tarea.

Cristal no se unió a Rose para ir al gran comedor…

-Valiente amiga que tengo- dijo ella en un siseo casi mortal, muy digno de Slytherin- me cambia por el primer chico lindo que se le pasa por el frente.

Mientras caminaba seguía maldiciendo y protestando en voz baja a su amiga ausente, sus pasos eran pesados y sus manos caían a los costados cerradas en puños, no muy apretados. Caminaba y rezongaba, miraba al techo con fastidio y murmuraba algo, luego pateaba el suelo y seguía murmurando…

-Un momento… yo no soy así

Se sorprendió a sí misma en esa actitud tan infantil, a decir verdad sabría explicar porque se comportaba de esa manera pero no lo quería aceptar.

_Tienes envidia_

Esa molesta vocecita en su cerebro le gritaba la razón, ella agitaba la cabeza con fuerza en negación.

_Porque Cristal puede caminar con su novio en público y tu no_

De nuevo negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza, seguía caminando.

_Ella puede tener un novio normal, tú en cambio nunca podrás…_

Ambas manos sostenían su cabeza mientras negaba con fuerza, su cabello se desordenaba mientras lo hacía.

_Tienes caprichos muy raros… y te recomiendo abrir los ojos porque…_

PAF!

Un choque fuerte envió a Rose al suelo. _Dichosa pared _pensó ella mientras recogía las cosas del suelo, últimamente estaba demasiado tiempo recogiendo cosas del suelo _cosas que siempre se me caen cuando pienso en él._

Por suerte el pasillo estaba vacío, bueno, casi vacío…

-Que paso señorita Weasley- esa voz hizo que Rose se sobresaltara, la sorpresa hizo que soltara los libros que tenia entre los brazos.

-Malfoy…- susurro ella

-Acaso las paredes también cambian de posición?

-Solo para fastidiarme, al parecer- respondió ella molesta, no por haberse chocado, sino porque el tono de voz burlón usado por Scorpius.

-Si, a mí también me pasa

- ¿Que?- Rose no se la creía. Es decir, él se estaba burlando de ella ¿y repentinamente dice que "también" le ha pasado?, que estaba mal con ese chico por los cielos…

-Sí, suelo ser distraído, bueno no es que quiera, sino que me pasa. Así de simple- Scorpius se agacho para ayudar a Rose a recoger los libros. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

-No lo imaginaba…- dijo ella con voz nerviosa, estaba toda sonrojada y eso se le notaba a leguas.

-Te ves graciosa- dijo él. Ella lo miro fijo a los ojos, de nuevo esperaba encontrar todo menos lo que vio. Estaba esa sonrisa tierna y los orbes plateados del chico transmitían cariño.

- Como así que graciosa- susurro ella, se había quedado congelada donde estaba. Frente a él, ambos agachados en el suelo con algunos libros en la mano.

- Cuando te sonrojas, te ves graciosa.

- Graciosa de chistosa?

- No, graciosa de bonita…- dijo él entregándole los libros a ella- creo que ya son todos.

- Si…- Rose tenia los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, apenas musito la monosilábica palabra con un respiro. No lo podía creer… _Scorpius Malfoy me ve bonita_.

-Supongo que vas a almorzar- dijo el extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si… ¿vamos juntos?- invito ella sin creerse capaz de decir así de sencillo esas palabras que hace tantos años quería decirlas

-Quisiera, pero sabes que tu familia está por aquí rondando y sinceramente quiero evitarte problemas.

-Claro…- dijo ella asintiendo con tristeza. Scorpius se dio cuenta de ello

-Pero podríamos ir juntos hasta antes de llegar al comedor

-Supongo que no podremos hacer mas- dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

-No por el momento- susurro él.

Ambos caminaron lentamente, Scorpius ayudó a Rose con los libros, ambos caminaban en silencio quizás pensaban en el tema para charlar mientras el camino se hacía corto.

-Puedes llamarme Rose- dijo ella bajando la mirada tímidamente.

-Gracias Rose. Tu puedes llamarme Scorpius, o si quieres puedes ponerme algún sobrenombre original- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Rose se rió por lo bajo

-Pensare en algún sobrenombre, mientras te diré Scorpius.

-Gracias- él sonrió y ella lo miro, ambos caminaban, ambos sin darse cuenta de que el mundo ya los había encontrado y los estaba viendo.

Ciertamente eran una pareja extraña, la enemistad entre los Weasley y los Malfoy era legendaria, y se tenia por sentado que asi era, asi tenia que ser. Pero entonces estos dos aparecen de algun corredor, él cargando los libros de ella, mientras ella le sonríe a él.

-Rose!- la voz de su prima Lily los saco de su ensueño.

-Hola Lil'- dijo la castaña algo confundida girando a encontrarse a su prima. Scorpius hizo lo mismo pero dejo su sonrisa a un lado.

-Te estaba buscando- dijo la menor de los Potter mirando a Scorpius con desconfianza- necesito decirte algo en privado

-Puedes hablar- dijo Rose tranquilamente, que forma sorprendente de recuperar sus nervios.

-Dije en privado- acentuó Lily, no dejaba de mirar a Malfoy con desdén, él tampoco se amedrentaba por el odio transmitido por la pelirroja.

-No hay problema- dijo Rose mirando a Scorpius- confío en él

Eso si fue sorpresa, Rose miraba a Scorpius y él le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa, nunca nadie antes había dicho que confiaban en él…

-Pues yo no- dijo Lily con determinación, Rose estaba dispuesta a responder pero Scorpius se le adelantó.

-No hay problema Rose- dijo él con su voz aterciopelada y tranquila- de todas maneras ya me iba.

-Pero…- Rose intento detener a Scorpius.

-No te preocupes, dejare los libros con tu primo. Hasta la próxima Rose, fue un placer hablar contigo

Y asi se fue, sin mas despedida que una promesa de volverse a ver. Ella se quedo un momento desconectada del mundo, parecia cámara lenta cuando el rubio cruzo la esquina para ir al gran comedor.

-¿me estas escuchando Rose?- Lily parecia haberle estado hablando desde que Scorpius se fue.

-Que?...

-Te estoy diciendo que como se te ocurre andar con Malfoy a estas horas cuando todo el mundo los ve ¿crees que es divertido hacer sufrir a tu familia de esta manera…

-¡¿Y tu te crees mi madre?!- exploto Rose, desde el momento en el que vio como su prima miraba a Scorpius, ella sintió rabia hacia su prima Lily- ¡no tenias derecho a hacerlo sentir mal!

-¡soy tu prima y creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo de decirle lo que se me de la gana! ¡es un malfoy!- dijo Lily con irreverente odio en su voz.

-No eres mas que una niñata estúpida, inmadura y detestable- siseo Rose entrecerrando sus ojos

-Tu cállate! No sabes de la que te salve- dijo Lily bajando el tono de voz al darse cuenta que ahora ambas estaban rodeadas por curiosos.

-Ahorrate el favor niña- dijo Rose en voz clara y dura- no quiero ser salvada de Scorpius Malfoy.

Dicho esto giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia el gran comedor quebrando el circulo de curiosos que ahogaron un grito cuando escucharon la confesión de Rose. Lily se quedo en medio del circulo mirando a su prima alejarse de ella hacia el futuro oscuro que se cernia a partir de estas palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

wowwww

me hace muy felizzz esos reviews que han dejado... son cuatro muy bien recibidos y hermosos reviews, sniffff sniffffffffffff

espero no decepcionar con lo que sigue.

**: ( no se que le pasa a ff pero no me deja poner tu nombre como se debe!!!, pero sabes que esta respuesta va para ti con todo mi amorrrr XD)**me encanta que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me gustan los Scorp/Rose, por algo estoy publicando este fic XD para contribuir a la causa jejeje. y aqui, tal y como me lo pediste, publico lo mas rapido que la universidad me deja ^^°

**margara: **espero que el resto de la historia te guste tanto como el comienzo. gracias por el apoyo

**Alexa Jane Black: **gracias ^^, me dio mucho gusto saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir, es algo muy gratificante saberlo... y dejame decirte que tienes un muy buen gusto XD

**sol potter black: **la razon por la cual te pongo de ultima en esta lista de agradecimientos es porque tu review... ME PARECIO DE LO MAS GRACIOSO!!! jajajajaja no me la creo, en serio, fue exactamente lo que yo pense cuando escribi esa parte, "ale Rose! aasi se hace, responde, insulta, habla chica!!!!" jajajajaja "se tu nena".... esperen,... aun no me termino de reir...

bueeeeno, con muchos nervios y etc, espero que este capi les guste, y espero que el resto de la historia tambien, es un poco larga (que digo... es larguiiiisima porque va en paralelo con otro fic XD). de nuevo agradezco a mis hermanas por ayudarme a escribir este loco fic, en serio chicas, sin su ayuda el mundo seria aburrido ¡gracias por tirarse de cabeza a vivir la vida! y por dejarme a mi para observar XD

una aclaracion que debi haber hecho en el capi anterior _lo que este en cursiva es un pensamiento, **y para que se note mas lo he puesto tambien en negrita.**_

otra cosa sumamente importante es que los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de la maravillosa JKK Rowling. chica, sin ti mi vida seria un fiasco, una farsa y sobre todo, un desastre. gracias chica, en serio.

bueeeno, ahora si, a lo que vinimos, en este capi... mejor lean.

kiero al mundooooo!

besotes.

* * *

CAPITULO II: **las palabras son el único instrumento del ser humano que puede encarcelar y liberar a la vez.**

Rose caminaba furiosa de nuevo, pero había algo mas en si misma que le gritaba alivio, que todo estaba bien de una vez por todas y para siempre. Lo que siempre quiso decir

_No quiero ser salvada de Scorpius Malfoy_

Entro al gran comedor antes de que el gran chisme, y resuelta a no hacer esperar más a las personas en el sitio camino hacia la mesa Slytherin, bueno eso no era raro ya que ella acostumbraba a intercambiar algunas palabras con su primo antes del almuerzo. Esta vez no era la excepción, fue hacia Albus y hablaron de algo que en verdad sorprendió al chico. Luego ella camino hacia otro sitio…

Directo hacia Scorpius.

-Hola Scorpius- dijo ella sonriendo al rubio.

-Rose- él se sorprendió y no se molesto en ocultarlo- que haces aquí.

-Solo quería pedirte disculpas por las acciones de Lily Potter.

-Bueno, no me hizo sentir mal…

-Claro que lo hizo! Ella se cree que puede tratarte mal. Por eso la puse en su lugar, y a todos los que se crean con ese mismo derecho.

-Que hiciste Rose- no había temor en la voz de Scorpius, pero si una preocupación curiosa muy divertida.

-Ahora ya todos saben que a mi no me molesta ser tu amiga- dijo ella orgullosa.

-Mi amiga- susurro Scorpius, sonrió y negó con la cabeza- te meterás en problemas por eso.

-No me importa.

-Entonces estaré a tu lado, supongo que será difícil para ambos, pero ya veras que nada es tan malo como parece.

-Gracias Scorpius- ella sonrió antes de de irse a sentar a la mesa de su casa.

-Gracias Rose…- susurro el volviendo a lo que antes hacía **_ojala podamos ser mas que amigos_ pensó**.

****

Scorpius Malfoy creció en Malfoy Manor junto a su familia, que incluía a sus abuelos. Eran un total de cinco personas para ocupar una casa tan grande. El pequeño Malfoy era totalmente consciente del papel desempeñado por su familia durante la guerra contra Voldemort, por supuesto que el Ministerio se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que tenía una duda… pero las cosas cambiaron con los años.

Desde que tenía memoria los del Ministerio, entre ellos varios Aurores, llegaban a la mansión y se ponían a buscar o investigar o lo que fuera. Siempre por órdenes del Primer Ministro. Pero ya no había nada que ocultar, todo lo que fuera algún indicio de magia oscura se lo habían llevado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo los Aurores iban y venían a la gran mansión cada que les daba la gana… lo curioso era que de un tiempo para acá estos Aurores empezaban a ser vistos como familia por Scorpius. Por supuesto que eso no molesto a ninguno de los Malfoy, con la guerra y sus consecuencias aprendieron a dejar de ser arrogantes, aunque no dejaban de lado el orgullo que les daba el apellido. Scorpius sin embargo era una extraña mezcla, él tenia la actitud de sus abuelos casi todo el tiempo, sin embargo podía ser tan caprichoso como su padre o tan silencioso como su madre. Sus ojos eran de color plateado y su cabello rubio oscuro y liso. Pero Scorpius tenía algo que ningún otro Malfoy había logrado desarrollar plenamente con satisfacción, Scorpius poseía un gran carisma.

Malfoy Manor aun era el sitio donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones mas importantes del mundo mágico, donde se reunía la crema y nata de la sociedad mágica, y Scorpius era el centro de atención. Los Aurores lo llegaron a querer tanto que dejaron de ir a la Malfoy Manor a registrar, sólo iban esporádicamente para visitar a Scorpius y dejarle algún presente. Él agradecía todos, especialmente aquellos pequeños detalles… bueno, sería injusto decir que Scorpius no los quería, sus "tíos" Aurores eran divertidos y le enseñaban muchas cosas. En bastantes ocasiones él los llamaba para que le explicaran algo que no entendía y ellos gustosos acudían al llamado.

Sin embargo Scorpius no dejaba de ser un Malfoy, y como tal era capaz de manipular como quisiera. Si antes su abuelo y su padre manejaban con la influencia del dinero, este heredero tenía otra arma más, no había una persona que fuera capaz de decirle que no a Scorpius, y no por que el infundiera miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Era de sonrisa fácil, de mirada cálida, de pocas palabras y muchos buenos actos.

Su familia, los Malfoy, lo educaron exactamente para eso… él era la nueva generación.

*****

En la sala común de Slytherin el fuego estaba encendido y algunos estudiantes se pasaban el tiempo jugando ajedrez o haciendo algún deber. Scorpius estaba sentado perezosamente en el sofá frente al fuego leyendo un libro de pociones. Al momento llego Albus Potter.

-Oye Malfoy- Albus sonaba raro, no se sabría definir entre la risa o el llanto.

-Que pasa Potter- Scorpius giro a ver a quien lo llamaba. Su mirada era tranquila, como casi todo el tiempo.

-Quiero hablar contigo a cerca de mi prima.

-Que pasa con Rose- Scorpius se inquietó un poco

-Sabes que se meterá en problemas con la familia- dijo Albus resignado

-Y tu eres uno de los que pondrá problema?- dijo el rubio levantando una ceja.

-Aunque no me lo creas, no, yo los ayudare en lo que pueda.

-En serio eres Potter?

-Cállate Malfoy, o me arrepentiré- amenazo Albus divertido

-Bueno, como quieras, sin embargo he de decirte que a mi familia tampoco le agradara la noticia- Scorpius parecía tranquilo- me imagino que pegaran el grito en el cielo, al menos eso creo.

-Bueno, en ese caso entonces el único lugar seguro es Hogwarts- dijo Albus.

-Claro, y supones que nos quedaremos aquí toda la vida- Scorpius de repente dejo escapar una risilla, aunque parecía mas un bufido.

-Bueno, una amistad entre ustedes dos no puede que sea muy trascendental, al fin y al cabo mi papa y el tuyo se han llevado algo bien estos últimos años- dijo Albus sentándose al fin al lado de Scorpius.

-Si, en ese caso- murmuro el rubio.

-Como así que "en ese caso"- inquirió Albus

-Si solo fuéramos amigos, a eso me refiero- dijo Scorpius sin dejar de ver el fuego crepitar.

-¿es que acaso quieres ser algo más?- Albus quería sonar sorprendido pero no hizo que fuera convincente

-Eres mal actor Potter- dijo Scorpius sonriendo de medio lado.

-Creo que si- Albus se resigno a no fingir más- pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Ya sabes la respuesta Potter- dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza hasta sus zapatos- pero…

-Eres pesimista Malfoy- dijo Albus fijando la vista en el techo

-Que quieres decir- el tono de voz llano y sin sentimiento alguno hizo que Potter dudara de las intenciones de Malfoy, no sabía si era una pregunta, una afirmación o una acusación o una orden.

-Tu si eres un buen actor- dijo Albus mirando a Scorpius- sin embargo no diré nada más.

-Entonces?

-Tendrás que preguntárselo tú a ella. Pero creo que antes de cualquier cosa tienen que conocerse mejor.

-Como digas Potter- dijo Scorpius levantándose de su puesto- y gracias por todo.

Albus levanto una mano y sonrió ampliamente. Scorpius inclino la cabeza levemente mientras se iba de la sala común de su casa.

*****

Rose estaba hablando con Cristal a cerca del nuevo rumor que rondaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Malfoy?! Me imagine a todos menos a Malfoy, te juro que incluso con tu primo seria menos engorroso.

-Deja de llamarlo por su apellido Cristal- espeto Rose cansada de la actitud de su amiga.

-Pero es que aun no me la creo!

-Pues "créetela"

-Pero… que dirá tu familia

-Que diga lo que quiera, ya estoy cansada de siempre hacer lo que ellos quieren, durante siete años he sido una buena estudiante, he hecho todo lo que mis padres me han dicho que haga. Es hora de cambiar- Rose parecía decidida.

-Pero tan radicalmente?

-Es mi decisión y si no te agrada bien puedes irte, yo lo entenderé.

-Pero yo no- dijo Cristal deteniéndose- eres mi amiga y aun cuando tu decisión me parezca rara no me opondré.

-Pero…- dijo Rose secamente

-Pero tendrás que prometerme que solo serán amigos- suplico Cristal- si saldrían con que son algo mas creo que me daría algo

-Ya lo dijiste, eres mi amiga y como tal te recomiendo no hacer sugerencias sobre temas que son exclusivamente de mi injerencia- dijo Rose mirando fríamente a su amiga- lo que haga o deje de hacer con Scorpius es cosa mia, si estás de acuerdo o no con eso me tiene sin cuidado.

-No, Rose, yo no quería…- Cristal se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amiga, pero no era para menos- no quería… solo quiero decir que me sorprendería mucho, pero eso no significa que yo dejare de ser tu amiga.

-Bien- dijo Rose aún con voz dura- entonces que piensas hacer en primer lugar.

-Nada, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a las miradas curiosas- este comentario hizo que Rose se riera.

Continuaron caminando hacia el aula de Aritmancia, comentando sobre otras cosas, la mayoría sin trascendencia. Pero una voz las obligo a detenerse.

-Rose Weasley!- la voz de un niño de segundo año de Slytherin.

-Que pasa esta vez- dijo Rose divertida, el niño tenia la cara colorada.

-Mensaje… de parte de… Scorpius Malfoy- dijo el niño tendiendo la nota a Rose.

Ella agradeció al mensajero y tomo el papel, todos los que estaban por ahí cerca se acercaron curiosos, por esa misma razón Rose decidió leer el mensaje mas tarde.

-Creo que esta vez si tendremos que esperar- dijo Cristal a su amiga, Rose asintió con la cabeza y entraron al salón.

-Sera en clases…

-Sip, supongo- contesto sencillamente la de ojos verdes.

*****

"Rose. Quisiera hablar contigo a solas, tu primo me recomendó un sitio, un aula vacía, que tú ya sabes cuál es. Nos vemos mañana después del almuerzo. ATT: Scorpius"

Rose suspiro mientras leía la nota entre las explicaciones de Aritmancia. Sentía que no podía esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo de mañana.

_**Sera eterno,**_pensó mientras intentaba coger algunos apuntes, _**la espera me va a matar, no debería citarme para… citarme? No, no es una cita, es solo una… una reunión. Así que no debería llamarme para una reunión poniendo tanto tiempo de intermedio… será que mañana debería usar aquellos pendientes que conseguí en Hogsmeade? O quizás pueda hacer algo especial con mi cabello… pero que diablos estoy pensando!, debería poner atención a clases… y si me recojo el cabello en una cola de caballo?... ya Rose pon atención a clases… creo que se me vería bien… si… usare una coleta. Y llevare algo de comer… eso! Llamare a Scorpius para la hora del almuerzo… inmediatamente le mando un mensaje, pero no usare al pobre niño de Gryffindor, siempre parece muy cansado, voy a enviar un pequeño recado con algún elfo domestico… o con una lechuza… pero en que estoy pensando… se lo diré yo misma. Y llevare comida! Sera muy divertido… y hablaremos de cosas… y… ahora me pongo a pensar en la cara que pondrán mis padres cuando se enteren, y la familia de Scorpius?**__**Eso será digno de verse… apuesto a que todos quieren pagar balcón para verlo. Pero será que para diciembre ya se entera? Si ese es el caso entonces me quedare en Hogwarts… pero después? No puedo estarme aquí para siempre, bueno, podría hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo mi tío George… pero yo no tengo una idea tan genial como para sostenerme. Temo que tendré que pensar en eso con mas detenimiento… supongo que Lily ya les habrá ido con el chisme a todos en casa así que desde ya soy una desterrada.**_

*****

Hugo estaba en la biblioteca preparándose para los TIMOS, se sentía cada vez mas nervioso cada vez que terminaba una hoja y seguía con la siguiente, de algún modo el pensamiento de que entre más sabia menos conocía se hacía en su mente un hervidero de preocupación. Tenía la necesidad de leer y seguir leyendo libros tras libros, devorando toda información que llegara a sus manos. Tenía que saber, tenía que saber… _**me parezco a mi madre**_pensaba Hugo mirando con detenimiento los gráficos de uno de los tantos libros _**debería aprender a relajarme, como mi padre, o mis tíos… o mi hermana… o mis primos… como todo el resto de mi familia**_

Con estos pensamientos tan lógicos en su mente cerró los ojos un minuto y echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Pensando… que debería hacer, ya tenía leídos casi todos los libros de aquella sección.

-hey Hugo!- Lily llamo a su primo en un susurro.

-que pasa Lil'- respondió el chico en el mismo tono de voz.

-necesitamos hacer algo con tu hermana- dijo la chica sentándose al lado de su primo.

-pasa algo con Rose?

-algo muy grave- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Hugo con preocupación.

-acaso se rompió una uña, se le está cayendo el cabello o esta nerviosa por los EXTASIS- dijo Hugo despreocupadamente, Lily miro a su primo con más detenimiento y el silencio se extendió entre ellos.

_**Aun no se ha enterado, eso le pasa por pasarse metido en la biblioteca, jamas sabe cuando pasa algo realmente importante… pero jamás lo había pensado así**_razono Lily mientras aun seguía viendo a su primo _**si le digo a Hugo es muy probable que él le diga a mi tío, y entonces la vida se le acaba a Rose… ¡pero ella se lo merece! No tiene vergüenza, que asuma las consecuencias de sus actos… por otro lado…**_

-si- dijo Lily- ella está muy preocupada por los EXTASIS y hace cosas muy locas, tu sabes, grita por los pasillos, insulta a todo el mundo, escribe grafitis en las aulas vacías, se mete al baño de los prefectos mientras estos se están bañando… en fin, quisiera que hables con ella para que sus actos vandálicos cesen un poco, hace quedar mal a la familia, recuerda que yo también soy Weasley.

-tienes razón- dijo él pensativo- hablare con mi hermana esta misma noche, o antes si me la encuentro por los pasillos… le diré que deje de ser tan… tan… bueno, que sea más ella, aun falta mucho para los exámenes no?

-si, y tu también deberías relajarte- respondió Lily suprimiendo una sonrisa, se le hacía gracioso escuchar a su primo hablar de relajarse antes de un examen- has estado metido en esta biblioteca desde que entramos de vacaciones de verano.

-bueno, este es el ultimo que leeré… por hoy- dijo resignado Hugo- descansare.

-buena idea primito- Lily se levanto de su puesto para salir de la biblioteca- entonces nos vemos.

-si- respondió Hugo organizando los libros.

_**Pobre Hugo, cuando se entere de que su hermana no tiene ninguna preocupación por los EXTASIS y que sus locuras se deben a otra cosa entonces… creo que debería temer mas por Rose.**_

Lily salió de la biblioteca con tristeza, como si hubiese hecho algo malo, como si se lamentara de no haber hablado con la verdad a su primo.

*****

Durante la cena Rose fue de nuevo hacia la mesa Slytherin, directamente a Scorpius. El rumor de que ellos dos eran algo era ya un chisme comunitario y algo que todos querían ver de primera mano.

"un Malfoy y una Weasley" ese era el titulo general que abría cualquier discusión al respecto de ellos dos, y hoy los apellidos sonaron en un susurro general, lleno de impaciencia y curiosidad cuando la chica de Gryffindor sonrió al rubio y pero fue a sentarse a un lado de su primo.

-Rose- dijo Albus preocupado cuando ella tomo asiento a un lado de él.

-quisiera saber si puedes hacerme un favor-dijo ella en un susurro para que solo él la escuchara, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-lo que quieras

- podrías decirle a Scorpius que quiero almorzar con él mañana?

-almorzar?

-Si, ya sabes, así podremos hablar los dos más tranquilamente, no hay necesidad de que se entere el resto.

-y donde será

-dile que en el mismo lugar…

-no hay problema- dijo Albus sonriendo de manera muy similar a su padre- pero porque me dices que le diga si puedes decírselo tu misma?

- quiero complicarme la vida un poquito- respondió la castaña guiñando un ojo _**creo que me falta valor para decirle a Scorpius que quiero almorzar con él a solas… **_

-no me digas- dijo Albus sonriendo- lo hare, se lo diré en cuanto acabe de comer.

-gracias primo- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su puesto, luego se dirigió la mesa de su casa, cuando pasaba al lado de Scorpius y le saludo con la mano, él le respondió con una sonrisa y entonces ella se fue a la mesa de su casa al lado de su amiga Cristal.

- que te pasa Rose- dijo Cristal tratando de calmar su genio- caminar y hablar con Scorpius frente a todo el mundo?

- nada malo ha pasado verdad?- dijo ella- fue solo un saludo, que crees.

-y que le decías a tu primo, seguro que tiene que ver con ese Malfoy

-cosas.

-que cosas

-cosas que no te confiaré mientras tu sigas pensando que Scorpius es un mago oscuro.

-y acaso no lo será.

-Cristal- susurro Rose cerrando los ojos- no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra

Dicho esto Rose sencillamente se sirvió comida en su plato e hizo el mejor acto de indiferencia a las suplicas de su amiga de que la escuchara y la perdonara. Cristal finalmente no pudo redimirse, las ofensas hacia Scorpius quedaron grabadas en la mente de Rose Weasley con fuego.

*****

Ron Weasley era conocido como el mejor amigo del célebre Harry Potter, y Ron al igual que su esposa eran muy sencillos y no tenían problema en contar sus aventuras cuando se lo pedían, por supuesto que no entraban en detalles y solo contaban la superficie. A sus hijos les enseñaron a tener esa misma humildad, pero algo al parecer les salió mal.

Rose Weasley era sin duda una excepción a la regla, ella era orgullosa en extremo y difícil para admitir sus errores, pocas veces se relacionaba con personas distintas a su familia porque consideraba que era imposible entablar una conversación que tuviera un significado profundo para ella. por supuesto que creció en medio de una época en la cual apenas se estaba llegando a restablecer el orden perdido durante la batalla contra Voldemort y todos los que conocían los hechos le preguntaban a la "pequeña Rose" que opinaba del rol de sus padres y conocidos en el asunto. Hasta los cinco o seis años ella se esmeraba en dar una respuesta, trataba de acertar en la descripción de sus emociones y además daba detalle de todo lo que conocía, que en verdad era poco o nada. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era inútil, a los siete ella respondía esas preguntas porque se sentía obligada a hacerlo, poco a poco dejó el esmero y la descripción infantil para empezar con respuestas monosilábicas y un tanto frías. Desde los ocho años Rose empezó a desear conversaciones distintas a las ya vividas desde que aprendió a hablar hasta que la dura realidad le cayó como un baldado de agua fría: las personas solo la veían como la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley, que eran los amigos incondicionales de Harry Potter y como si fuera poco, Harry era su padrino. Ella no tenía nada en contra de su tío-padrino, es más, lo quería tanto que a veces parecía mas hija de Harry que de Ron, pero la verdad era que entre más le nombraban el dichoso asunto del "niño que vivió" mas se daba cuenta de lo vacía que era su verdadera naturaleza.

Y aun más, algo que no quería aceptar era que a la edad de diecisiete años ella tenía la misma información sobre la guerra que cuando tenía cinco. Nada había cambiado, nada más le quería decir su familia.

Cuando en el colegio Hogwarts la designaron a Gryffindor pensó inmediatamente que su vida se había acabado. Ella quería ser de Reavenclaw solo para demostrarse a sí misma que era mucho más que una narración de primera mano de la perspectiva de sus padres en la batalla. Por supuesto que pensaba en su hermano, el cual había vivido también con el karma de ser hijo de famosos pero a él parecía sentarle bien la atención, es de los que disfrutan el pavonearse frente a todo el mundo. En cuanto a los primos de ella, los Potter… bueno ellos si la deberían pasar mal, pensaba, de todas maneras eran los **hijos **de Harry Potter, sin embargo Lily eligió estar en Gryffindor porque le parecía bien, al igual que James, por otro lado Albus **eligió** estar en Slytherin.

Él si pudo demostrar que era algo más que una narración de primera mano.

Y ahora que Rose podía elegir entre dos cursos de acción, opto por el más arriesgado, el que le traería problemas en grande, el que la haría llorar más.

Pero valía la pena, porque fue sólo Scorpius Malfoy el que la vio como la persona que ella luchaba por ser. Fue él y solo él quien con una sencilla sonrisa le hizo saber que era interesante más allá del pasado paterno.

*****

_**Hoy todo el mundo habla a cerca de mi hermana y de ese Scorpius, la verdad no se que creer y no me atrevo a preguntar, apenas salgo de clases, voy al comedor y me encuentro con que mi hermana como siempre va a hablar con Albus, pero luego le sonríe a Scorpius… y los rumores quiebran mi cabeza, siempre dicen lo mismo pero yo no quiero creerlo ¡y no lo creeré hasta que sea mi hermana la que diga lo que ocurre aquí! **_

_**Se lo preguntare en cuanto lleguemos a la sala común, ahí le diré que me diga la verdad.**_

_**Porque esto que dicen es imposible.**_

_**Esto es imposible.**_

_**Mi hermana no puede ser la "amiga" de Malfoy, mucho menos va a ser la novia.**_

_**Además ella sabe que si la familia se enterara… por no decir más, ellos pegarían el grito en el cielo y acabarían con todo aquel que se atraviese. Sería un cataclismo a la Weasley y a la Potter… seria… Albus debe saber algo… si mi hermana no responde al interrogatorio entonces atacare a Albus a preguntas. **_

_**Debo saber la verdad.**_

*****

Eran las doce menos cuarto de aquel día gris y frio de invierno. Rose se sentía a reventar con el cumulo de emociones que la embargaban, primero se sentía nerviosa, luego segura, luego inmadura, luego decidida. También estaba el asunto con Cristal que parecía no tomar descanso. Pero Rose había tomado una decisión y no la perdonaría, que se creía que era. Le parecía una completa estupidez confiar ahora en una "amiga" que creía que el chico que le gustaba era un maleante.

Que objeto tenía una amistad así.

Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, Rose se sentía débil de fuerzas y era solo por los nervios, había ido a la cocina y saco mucha comida, luego fue al aula vacía y puso todo ahí. Para ese entonces ya eran las doce.

-tengo que apurarme- se decía ella mientras trataba de organizar las cosas sobre la mesa amplia que tenia aquel salón- no quisiera que llegue y vea todo así…

Mientras se daba a si misma voces para apurarse en la labor, Scorpius entro en silencio en el aula. Llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas pequeñas y muy perfumadas, hechas en las clases de herbología.

-Rose?- dijo él en el suave murmullo de su voz

-Scorpius!- ella se sobresalto y casi deja caer la charola con los pasteles de calabaza.

-perdóname si te asuste- dijo él sonriendo y acercándose a la chica que dejaba la charola sobre la mesa- te traje esto.

-gracias Scorpius- Rose recibió las flores, hubo un momento en el que ella sintió la piel de las manos de él. Unas manos fuertes pero suaves. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse- son hermosas…

-son las que hemos estado haciendo en herbología.

-el profesor Longbottom ha dicho que las que tu plantaste han sido las mejores, y no se equivocaba, son bellísimas.

-hay cosas más hermosas que estas rosas.

-como que- dijo ella ingenua mientras ambos se sentaban de tal modo que quedaban frente a frente.

-una rosa de verdad.

-en serio Scorpius- respondió la chica riendo- eres malo contando chistes.

-no era un chiste- dijo él sonriendo aun mas- hay una rosa aun más hermosa que todas las del mundo.

-¿en serio?- ella parecía entretenida

-en serio- respondió sencillamente él

-y dime cual es o donde esta esa rosa, creo que si lo que dices es correcto, quiero verla. Debe ser bellísima.

-créeme, si lo es- dijo él, ofreciéndole a Rose empezar con el almuerzo, ella acepto- es hermosa como nada sobre este planeta.

-y donde esta?

-muy cerca.

-supongo que esta en los invernaderos, de lo contrario no podría vivir en pleno invierno.

-en este preciso instante no esta ahí, pero a veces suelo encontrar a esta rosa entre las plantas de herbologia.

-entonces no ha de ser muy difícil verla entre tantas plantas raras- dijo riendo Rose - pero yo nunca la he visto.

-eso es porque tu estas distraída- dijo él con aquella risa cariñosa y cálida.

-tengo mis razones.

-Y cuáles son tus razones Rose.

-razones… especiales- susurro ella sonrojándose levemente.

-supongo que debe ser algo muy importante.

-lo es- afirmo ella rápidamente- y cuando me sienta preparada te lo contare todo.

- y yo te llevare a conocer aquella rosa- dijo él como si intercambiaran promesas.

- fue genial el ultimo partido de Quidditch- Rose cambio de tema, pero no fue porque lo premeditara, sencillamente se le vino a la cabeza y quiso comentarlo, eso no era muy frecuente en ella.

-si, Reavenclaw jugó bien, pero nadie se esperaba que Hufflepuff tuviera ese contraataque.

-¿Quién dijo que los Hufflepuff eran suaves?- dijo Rose llevándose un pedazo de pollo a la boca.

- quien sea que lo haya dicho, ahora tendrá que tragarse sus palabras con un poco de jugo de calabaza- respondió Scorpius riendo, levantando el vaso que contenía el jugo- salud por Hufflepuff, que siempre contradigan lo que yo digo y que de una vez demuestren que están hechos de algo más que suaves plumas de ganso.

-salud- dijo Rose chocando suavemente su vaso de jugo de calabaza contra el de él, provocando un leve tintineo ahogado por las risas de ambos- jamás pensé que un Malfoy admitiría sus errores.

- y yo nunca imagine que una Weasley me invitaría a comer.

Volvieron a reír, y casi no acabaron de comer porque cada cosa que decían era motivo de risa, pero solo para ellos dos, era personal, privado.

Era sagrado.

*****

Las vacaciones de navidad acababan de empezar, y era divertido porque todos en el castillo se preparaban para ir a sus casas, por supuesto los que iban, el resto estaba mas que dichoso con la idea de quedarse en Hogwarts. Siempre había algo que hacer…

Albus Severus Potter estaba en la sala común de Slytherin cuando vio que Scorpius llegaba tranquilamente a sentarse donde siempre se sentaba, frente al fuego. Miro a Albus y notó que quería decirle algo.

-que pasa Potter- dijo Scorpius con aire cansado.

-iras a tu casa en navidad?- pregunto Albus acercándose al otro

-si, parece que aun no se enteran-respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- Rose ira a su casa?

-si, tampoco se han enterado y eso me alegra mucho.

-pensé que tu hermana les diría algo- comento Scorpius relajándose en el sillón, lo mismo hizo Albus al lado de él.

-tuve que amenazarla.

-¿Qué?- Scorpius dio un sobresalto y una chispa divertida que solo Rose había visto apareció en sus ojos.

-en serio, tuve que decirle que se quedara con la boca cerrada, la que tenia que decir algo a cerca de todo esto era Rose y nadie mas que ella- respondió el de cabello alborotado sonriendo.

-eres un Slytherin, y que a nadie le quepa duda de ello- dijo Scorpius orgulloso.

-solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, dije que los ayudaría, pues bien, los ayudo. Desgraciadamente mis influencias no son tan grandes como quisiera, hasta ahora he logrado que todo esto no salga de Hogwarts. Hasta ahora.

-y como has hecho eso?- Scorpius se relajo de nuevo pero parecía muy interesado. Albus sonrió con satisfacción.

-que bueno que lo preguntas- respondió- hice un hechizo sencillo, todas las lechuzas irían primero a mi para que yo revisara la correspondencia, por supuesto que todas las cartas que contenían alguna insinuación de lo que ocurre entre ustedes fueron cambiadas.

-eres en serio un Slytherin- dijo Scorpius en una afirmación.

-sip, he aprendido a querer este modo de ser. Pero como te podrás imaginar no puedo hechizar a todos los que van a salir para que no hablen.

-si puedes- dijo Scorpius sonriendo ahora igual que Albus.

-que quieres decir…

-hechizo de Alastor Moody- dijo sencillamente Scorpius.

-eres en serio un Slytherin- dijo Albus en el miso tono orgulloso que usara Scorpius- y además eres Malfoy.

-claramente así es- respondió el rubio sonriendo- entonces hay que hacerlo ya antes de que empiecen a salir.

-supongo que conocerás el conjuro

-ciertamente lo conozco- dijo Scorpius levantándose- pero nunca lo he aplicado.

-entonces…

-vamos- dijo el rubio caminando directo hacia la salida de la sala común, Albus lo siguió- hay que preguntarle a Rose si quiere que lo hagamos.

-creo que ella dirá que si- ahora ambos estaban fuera de la casa Slytherin.

-su opinión cuenta, así sea predecible su respuesta.

*****

Rose caminaba distraída por los pasillos del colegio, directo hacia el Gran Comedor. Pensaba en lo que sucedería luego de sus vacaciones, como sería su vida, ¿sus padres llegarían a aceptar a Scorpius? Y más importante aun ¿la perdonarían y dejarían que su vida sea tal y como hasta ese momento?

Cristal había estado molestando desde que dijo aquellas imprudentes palabras, pero ella era incapaz de perdonarla, algo en su interior le gritaba que debía escucharla, pero después esa misma voz le decía que no era una ofensa contra ella sino contra él. Eso no lo perdonaría.

-Rose!- la chica giro para encontrar a quien la estaba llamando.

-primo- respondió ella con aire ausente, Albus estaba solo.

-quiero hablar contigo, en privado- dijo el de cabello alborotado luciendo una gran sonrisa.

-como quieras- dijo ella, eso del "hablar en privado" se había vuelto muy común en su vida, por fin tenia secretos.

Albus la dirigió hasta el mismo salón vacio de siempre. Cuando Rose entro se encontró con que Scorpius también la estaba esperando, ella se sonrojo al verlo.

Él se había sentado cerca a una ventana, miraba fijamente el exterior con aire ausente mientras el pálido sol de invierno iluminaba su cabello, sus facciones relajadas y su sonrisa permanente… parecía etéreo.

-hola Rose!- saludo Scorpius cuando ambos entraron en el salón, él se levanto de su puesto. Ahora el sol lo iluminaba desde atrás, parecía que la luz provenía de él, que lo traspasaba y que emergía de su cuerpo. Rose se sonrojo aun mas.

-hola Scorpius- saludo ella sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Albus no se había dado cuenta de que su prima estaba petrificada mirando a Scorpius, ni que Scorpius estaba igual. Rose tenía el pelo suelto por primera vez desde que entrara a Hogwarts, eso se debía a que la carrera hasta ese sitio hizo que el prendedor se cayera de su cabello, sus ojos azules resaltaban cuando ella se sonrojaba. Scorpius la admiro un minuto más antes de sonreír de nuevo y dirigirse hacia Albus.

-ya le adelantaste algo a tu prima?

-no en verdad…

-que están planeando- ahora Rose se despertó de su letargo, seguía sonrojada pero estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para saber de qué iba el tema. Scorpius le acerco una silla para que ella se sentara.

-un hechizo-dijo Albus siniestramente. Y luego él le explico lo que planeaban hacer, Rose escucho atentamente cada parte del plan, Scorpius permanecía de pie tras ella asintiendo en todo lo que Albus decía.

-te parece bien?- pregunto Scorpius cuando Albus termino de contar el plan.

-me parece algo muy lógico teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero se darán cuenta de que están hechizados y los primeros culpables seremos nosotros, y me refiero a los dos, Scorpius- dijo ella levantando un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con los grises ojos del rubio.

- el culpable seré yo-dijo él con voz calmada

- además si se dan cuenta de que están hechizados es porque son unos chismosos de primera- dijo Albus cruzándose de brazos- y si vamos a hacer algo tiene que ser antes de que termine el desayuno, cuando todos estén ahí.

- me alegro que los elfos domésticos sean parte del plan- dijo Rose- de lo contrario los profesores se darían cuenta.

- entonces?- dijo Albus impaciente.

- me parece bien- dijo Rose muy feliz- me alegro que me hayan preguntado. Me hubiese sentido muy mal si no lo hicieran.

- fue idea de Scorpius el preguntarte- dijo Albus sonriendo y señalando a su compañero Slytherin.

- gracias Scorpius- dijo ella en un susurro.

- de nada- respondió el rubio- ahora vamos, hay mucho que hacer.

-a la cocina- dijo Albus muy animado.

*****

Durante el desayuno Cristal estuvo preguntando a medio mundo donde estaba Rose, nadie la había visto desde aquella mañana, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado… o que Malfoy la había secuestrado.

-buenos días Anastasia- repentinamente la voz de quien era buscada irrumpió en el Gran Comedor

-a… Rose, como estas- dijo la chica de Gryffindor algo asustada, Anastasia era de piel chocolate, ojos oscuros y cabello negro y crespo, era compañera de habitación de Rose y estaba muy enterada de lo que ocurría con Malfoy.

-muy bien como podrás ver- dijo la castaña sentándose al lado de Anastasia.

-Cristal te buscaba- dijo la morena ya más calmada.

-que me siga buscando- bufo Rose sirviéndose el desayuno- y vas a ir a tu casa estas vacaciones?

-si, por supuesto- respondió Anastasia muy animada- estamos planeando un viaje a Grecia.

-eso suena genial- dijo la castaña sin cambiar su buen humor.

-y tu?- pregunto Anastasia preocupada- vas a ir a tu casa?

-sí, también estamos planeando un viaje, este año iremos a Paris- respondió Rose muy emocionada.

-entonces tus padres lo han aceptado?- dijo la morena muy sorprendida

-aceptar que?- pregunto Rose mientras Anastasia se metía unos huevos revueltos en la boca.

-que seas novia de Malfoy- respondió ella luego de un rato

-¡no soy la novia de Scorpius!- dijo Rose sonrojándose hasta las orejas- solo soy su amiga…

-pero todo el mundo dice que…- Anastasia iba a continuar pero se interrumpió, a ella le desagradaban los chismes- cielos! Me desagradan tanto esos comentarios absurdos!

-bueno, supongo que gracias por eso- dijo Rose suprimiendo una risa. Ella no había tocado la comida.

-entonces tus padres lo aceptaron- repitió la morena partiendo un pedazo de pan por la mitad.

- no, ellos no lo saben aun- dijo tranquilamente Rose, se acerco un vaso con jugo de calabaza a los labios pero no lo bebió.

- ¿no lo saben?

-ni siquiera lo sospechan- respondió Rose.

-nadie de Hogwarts ha comentado nada al respecto?

-así parece- dijo Rose satisfecha.

-pero seguramente en estas vacaciones más de uno va a decirlo- dijo Anastasia queriendo no sonar preocupada.

- bueno, eso depende- dijo Rose algo siniestra- pero yo estoy segura de que puedo confiar en ti, verdad Anastasia?- dijo Rose levantándose de su puesto y mirando a la morena con una sonrisa entre forzada y cariñosa.

-por supuesto que puedes confiar en mi, yo no soy una chismosa- dijo Anastasia algo ofendida.

- tu deberías ser mi mejor amiga, no esa tonta de Cristal- dijo Rose en un susurro que dejo pasmada a la morena.

Rose salió del gran comedor al tiempo que Scorpius y Albus entraban al gran comedor por separado, los tres intercambiaron miradas por un breve segundo.

-bien- dijo Albus en un susurro que solo Scorpius pudo oír- están a salvo.

* * *

ok ok, aqui esta el segundo capi, espero que les haya gustado, sea asi o no, por favor, dejen un review... eso siempre alienta a seguir ^^

como regalo a mis lectores les adelanto que el proximo capi se llama "y que pasa cuando se quiere decir la verdad?" y es el preludio a un capitulo lleno de insultos, bofetadas y un elfo domestico que se mete a todas las casas. ¡no hay tregua cuando la marea de pelirrojos se pone de acuerdo para desatar la guerra!

ejem... pero para eso falta un par de capitulos.

bueeeeno.

los kiero. bye!


	3. Chapter 3

.o.2615 : angelito, ff no me deja poner el resto de tu nombre, pero sabes que es para ti... (de aqui en adelante te dire angelito) ala china te agradezzco el review. Y te adelanto que va a ser algo asi como tu dices lo de la "revelacion" pero a eso se le va a aumentar otras tantas situaciones que... bueno, espero que no sea muy exagerado XD Albus es un desocupado... ¿leer todas las cartas del chisme? juas! ni yo ala, y eso que me gusta leer... XD

margara : tambien me daba risa eso de imaginarme a las personas tratando de hablar sin poder. en este capi hay una pequeña muestra de lo que sucede cuando tratan de hablar sonre algo que a la larga no les deberia interesar... jejeje

Alexa Jane Black : nuestro Scorpius es un caballero y eso no se lo quita naiden ala. es un niño muy amable... pero sigue siendo Malfoy- ya se le saldran las palabras cuando venga el momento- espero no decepcionarte

sol potter black : sol, solesita, como agradecerte ese review tan enriquecedor, en serio, me dieron unas ganas de actualizar que... ¡aqui estoy! XD actualizando muy a pesar de que estoy en finales, aqui esta este capi, espero que te guste.

a mis lectoras muchas gracias, actualizo por ustedes, escribo por ustedes, para que puedan al menos tener un pedacito de mis pensamientos en alguna parte de sus laptops (jajaja), como siempre, muchas gracias a mis hermanas, sin ustedes aun estaria metida en todo ese revuelto (a mis lectoras las reto a que adivinen quienes son mis hermanas, antes de que las revele por supuesto XD)

y a Rowling, chica, todo esto es posible por que se te ocurrio escribir la historia sobre un niño mago y su mundo. ¡gracias por permitirnos soñar!

y bien, aqui esta el capi 3. disfruten de esto... los _**pensamientos van en cursiva y negrita; **las cartas y escritos van en cursiva; _y el resto es una narracion sobre un par de enamorados que se econtraron en un mundo que los proclamaba como enemigos, una familia de la cual tiene que disfrutar porque de aqui en adelante lo que sigue es mucha... errr.... bueno, ustedes ya van a ver lo que sigue jejeje

besossss

* * *

CAPITULO III: **y que pasa cuando se desea decir la verdad? **

Lily llego a su casa para las vacaciones de Navidad junto a su hermano Albus y sus primos Rose y Hugo. Los cuatro mostraron su mejor sonrisa cuando la puerta de Grimmauld Place se abrió.

-Rose querida- dijo Hermione caminando hacia su hija regalándole un gran abrazo que fue correspondido, mientras tanto su padre saludaba a Hugo y los Potter saludaba a sus hijos de manera similar.

-mami- susurro Rose consiente de que esos serian probablemente las últimas veces que le podría decir así a su madre- te extrañe muchísimo.

-yo también hija- dijo Hermione soltando a Rose dirigiéndose a Hugo.

-Rose querida- dijo Ron abrazando de igual manera a Rose.

-papi- respondió ella con voz infantil.

Luego pasaron los saludos a sus tíos Harry y Ginny y de ahí al resto de sus tíos y primos, ya que toda la familia Weasley estaba en Grimmauld place.

-y como van las cosas en Hogwarts?- pregunto Charlie Weasley una vez que todos se sentaron a la amplia mesa de la cocina.

-muy bien-dijo Albus con entusiasmo.

-yo diría interesantes- dijo Lily mirando de soslayo a su "ex" prima.

- siempre es interesante- apunto Rose en el mismo tono de voz que uso Lily- Hogwarts es un sitio del que uno desearía nunca salir.

-sigues metiéndote en problemas Albus?- pregunto James a su hermano menor.

-sí, pero como siempre es muy difícil descubrirme- dijo el de cabello alborotado con una gran y orgullosa sonrisa.

-que miedo- dijo Fleur al lado de su esposo Bill- es todo un Slytherin.

-y de los mejores- apunto Albus

-y como van las cosas con el pequeño Malfoy, ¿sigues superándolo en todo querida Rose?- pregunto Ron muy orgulloso de su hija.

- no padre- respondió ella creando inmediatamente tensión en el aire- el ya no es "pequeño" y además es excepcional para defensa, no importa cuánto estudie o practique, siempre logra superarme.

- no importa querida- dijo Hermione- eres buena para todo lo demás.

-especialmente para crear estragos de sociedad- dijo Lily mirando fijamente a Rose.

-Lily!- llamo Harry asombrado por el tono de voz y las ponzoñosas palabras pronunciadas por su hija hacia la que se suponía era su prima predilecta.

-así es, soy buena para todo lo demás- respondió Rose muy tranquilamente.

- ¡pero eres tan cobarde que no te mereces estar en Gryffindor!- grito Lily exasperada porque su prima no le hacia caso.

-Lily Luna Potter!- llamó Ginny sorprendida

-así es, no lo merezco- respondió Rose en el mismo tono tranquilo de voz- voy a enviar una lechuza, así que con el permiso de todos me retiro.

- acaso le vas a enviar una carta a tu novio?- pregunto Lily maliciosamente. Todos en la mesa reprendieron a la menor de los Potter.

-así es, le enviare una carta a mi novio- respondió Rose en el mismo tono de voz, sin asomo de vergüenza o nervios. Todos quedaron en silencio

-¡deja de tratarme como un niña!- exigió Lily, parecía a punto de romper en llanto.

- entonces deja de comportarte como una niña, Lily Luna Potter- dijo Rose en un tono de voz tan venenoso que hubiera hecho sentir muy orgulloso a Voldemort de haberlo escuchado.

Dicho esto Rose Weasley se fue a buscar una lechuza. Hugo se quedo en silencio todo el tiempo, escuchando muy atentamente la discusión, encontrando que probablemente lo que tanto miedo le daba descubrir fuera cierto.

-que pasa Lily!- dijo finalmente Ginny sin creerse lo que había escuchado.

-ella esta…- empezó Lily pero no podía terminar la frase, su lengua se pego al paladar y le fue imposible hablar- ella… ella… me ha lanzado un hechizo!

-como es eso- dijo ahora Ron igualmente sorprendido que el resto de la familia por el comportamiento de las dos chicas.

-Albus! Tú lo sabes verdad?- dijo Lily mirando furiosamente a su hermano mayor.

-por supuesto que no- dijo imitando un tono inocente y pareciendo tan sorprendido como el resto de la familia.

-no te hagas!- dijo Lily muy molesta

-no me haga que- dijo Albus mirando a todos lados- a, ya se a lo que te refieres.

-creo que eres el único que nos puede explicar esto- dijo Angelina, la esposa de George, mirando a su sobrino con interés.

- si, lo que pasa es que en una clase de pociones ocurrió que accidentalmente Rose dejo caer su poción apestosa sobre Lily cuando ella salía a la clase después de darle un recado al profesor.

- es por eso Lily?- pregunto Arthur Weasley, que había permanecido en silencio junto a Molly durante todo el altercado. Lily miro a Albus de manera significativa, pero él no la volteo ni a ver.

- ¡prometiste que no lo contarías!- dijo Lily mirando a su hermano.

-apestabas- dijo Rose sorprendiendo a todos por su repentina intrusión- mucho peor que todos los pantanos apestosos del mundo.

-¿ya le enviste la carta a tu novio?- siseo la menor de los Potter.

-si, así es- dijo ella en un murmullo.

-entonces todo esto es por un accidente- dijo algo mas aliviado George- por un apestoso accidente.

-¡no se burlen!- dijo Lily muy malhumorada- ¡te dije que no contarías nada de esto Albus!

-fuiste tu la que empezó- respondió Albus.

Y dicho esto todos empezaron a hacer bromas respecto a las pociones apestosas, sin contar con los relatos de los abuelos Weasley a cerca de accidentes con toda clase de olores desagradables. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que ese suceso jamás ocurrió, que Albus mentía como el mejor de su casa en Hogwarts, que Lily acepto aquella mentira porque se dio cuenta que era mejor tarde que temprano el momento en el que todos se enterarían de lo que Rose estaba haciendo. Y Rose… ella, ella solo deseaba disfrutar los últimos momentos con su familia antes de que la verdad brotara. Pero de algo estaba segura, iba a ser ella y nadie más que ella la que contaría todo, al menos eso estaba en sus planes.

*****

Vísperas de navidad, todos en Grimmauld Place estaban impacientes por la llegada de la noche buena. Se había planeado una gran fiesta para esa noche, irían todos los amigos de la familia, por suerte la antigua casa Black tenia un amplio salón tras el estudio, y el cuadro de la madre de Sirius aprendió a aceptar la verdad, su nueva familia.

Rose estaba nerviosa para arreglarse para la fiesta, tenía el cabello aun mojado y la ropa sobre la cama, se mordía las uñas dañando el esmalte que tenía en ellas y todo porque sabía que luego de esa noche tendría que decirles a todos lo que Lily no podía, la razón por la cual todo el colegio estaba bajo una sencilla modificación de un hechizo silenciador.

-Rose querida- llamó Victorie entrando a la habitación que Rose compartía con ella.

-Victorie!- la chica se sobresalto pero luego se relajo un poco- que pasa.

-pensé que tenias problemas porque no bajabas, generalmente eres la primera en estar lista ¿sucede algo malo prima?

-no Vic… nada- negó la castaña mirando a otra parte tratando de hacer algo con su cabello.

- cuando dices nada es mucho, dime, puedes confiar en mi- Victorie se sentó en el borde de la cama de su prima. Rose empezó lentamente a acercarse a ella, luego en una rápida resolución tomó la ropa que se iba a poner.

-es un deseo que tengo- dijo Rose sencillamente caminando hasta atrás de un biombo para ponerse la ropa- uno muy complicado.

- en serio? acaso no será con ese novio que tanto usa Lily para molestarte?- Victorie empezó a reírse.

- algo así- respondió quedamente Rose sorprendiendo a su prima que paró inmediatamente de reírse

- en serio tienes un novio?

- yo… no, es un amigo, pero quiero que sea mi novio y…- _**que diablos estoy diciendo! Detente Rose**_

-quieres que sea tu novio?- aunque Rose no veía a su prima podía adivinar la cara que estaba poniendo en ese momento a juzgar por el tono de voz que usaba.

-no me hagas caso- resolvió Rose algo molesta- olvida lo que dije

- olvidarlo? Rose querida, acabas de confesarme que alguien te gusta, creo que merezco saber quien es- Victorie se sentía realizada.

- Victorie querida- repuso Rose en el mismo tono de voz que uso su prima- no puedo decirte el nombre del chico porque harías un escándalo.

- vamos prima, a ti te he contado todo, ¡todo! Y tú no eres capaz de decirme el nombre del chico que te gusta?

- hagamos una cosa Vic- dijo Rose saliendo ya completamente vestida, sentándose frente al tocador para peinarse- envié una carta hace dos días. Si me la responden te diré quien es, si no entonces creo que no valdrá la pena.

-un momento- Victorie se paro tras su prima para cepillarle el cabello- me estas diciendo que te confesaste vía carta?

-… creo- Rose empezó a sonrojarse.

-como así que "creo"- aunque Victorie no dejaba de cepillarle el cabello a su prima era obvio que se sentía contrariada y a punto de salir corriendo a enmendar el error de su prima.

- lo que pasa es que… lo que dijo Lily es cierto, soy muy cobarde, no soy de Gryffindor… no fui capaz de hablar con él antes de salir a vacaciones y yo… bueno… creo que hice mal no es cierto Vic?

- claro que hiciste mal- dijo la rubia mirando el reflejo de su prima en el espejo- pero por otro lado… que le dijiste en esa carta.

- le dije que nuestra amistad era algo muy valioso para mi, pero que necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente… y ya

-eso no es una confesión tonta- dijo Victorie mas aliviada- y al parecer si se lo vas a decir en la cara. Eres toda una Gryffindor.

- no quiero ser Gryffindor- susurro Rose, Victorie la escucho y la miro con curiosidad.

- siempre me has dicho que quieres ser Reavenclaw- dijo Victorie con una hermosa sonrisa

- no, ya no, ahora quiero ser de Slytherin- dijo muy determinada la castaña haciendo que su prima abriera tanto los ojos que ya parecía que se le iban a salir.

- pensé que…- pero en ese momento un búho llegó, Rose salto de la pequeña silla para abrir la ventana y recibir el recado.

- es él- susurro Rose con el pergamino entre sus dedos

-que dice- Victorie se recupero en seguida volviendo a su chispeante y curiosa personalidad

- que… dice que va a venir esta noche- dijo Rose temblando de pies a cabeza.

Ahora si tenia razones para estar nerviosa.

*****

-tía Herm- Albus entro a la cocina donde Hermione estaba hablando con George sobre cosas que solo se hablan en vísperas de navidad.

- hola Albus- saludo George y Hermione al tiempo.

- si, hola… emm quisiera hacerles una pregunta- Albus tenia esa típica cara de curiosidad

- creía que querías hablar con Hermione solamente- dijo George sonriendo ampliamente

- ahora que los veo creo que quiero hablar con los dos- resolvió el de cabello alborotado- quisiera saber porque odian tanto a los Malfoy.

La pregunta tan directa dejo a George y a Hermione meditando a cerca de la mejor respuesta mientras trataban de que no se notara la sorpresa en sus rostros. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-bueno, creo que ocultarte algo no servirá de nada, especialmente porque ya tienes la edad suficiente como para manejar esta información… - Hermione suspiro antes de continuar- Lucius Malfoy no era una persona agradable, y mucho menos Draco … eso sin contar con que Narcissa podía llegar a ser mas fastidiosa que cualquiera que jamás conociera antes.

- además eran los Malfoy los que nos llamaban traidores a la sangre- dijo George.

- y también los Malfoy eran mortífagos- dijo Hermione

-todo eso ya lo se- respondió Albus como si estuviera cansado de escuchar lo mismo muchas veces- quiero saber las razones personales, no me interesa que Lucius y Draco Malfoy hayan sido mortífagos al servicio de Voldemort o que Narcissa haya sido la persona mas fastidiosa y altanera del mundo entero, solo quiero saber que les hicieron a ustedes para que los odien tanto.

- acaso Harry te conto todo eso?- Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como George sin embargo Albus se mantenía tranquilo.

- no, ni papa ni mama quieren decirme algo a cerca de ello. Pero no han respondido mi pregunta.

- bueno, varias veces insulto a mi madre, a la familia completa- George poco a poco subía el tono de su voz.

- El hecho es que los Malfoy son detestables, creían que el mundo tenia que servirles- respondió Hermione.

- Gracias por responder a mi sencilla pregunta, pero no era necesario que gritaran- dijo Albus entre divertido y serio.

- Albus- Harry hablo por primera vez, nadie lo había visto entrar en la cocina.

- hola papa- el muchacho saludo como si nada pasara.

- porque quieres saber eso hijo.

- Antes de decir lo que voy a decir, tengo que aclarar que tenia que saber las razones por las cuales ustedes evitan a los Malfoy, y ahora que las sé no veo inconveniente en decir que Scorpius Malfoy es mi amigo- Albus miro a los tres adultos dentro de la cocina, Harry era el menos sorprendido, después de todo entre él y Draco se había formado una especie de educada amistad, una muy fría aún pero era algo.

- ahora que no vez inconveniente?- repitió George.

- así es, las razones que ustedes me dan no son razones suficientes para odiarlos, mas bien lo atribuyo a rivalidades pasadas que ya deberían estar superadas, incluso eso de los mortífagos puede pasar a un segundo plano ya que a decir verdad los Malfoy no les hicieron algo que fuera perjudicial. Temo que la rivalidad que ustedes profesan no son mas que malos recuerdos.

- creo que hay algo mas Albus- dijo Harry cruzando los brazos, muy interesado en las palabras de su hijo

- si de hecho lo hay- respondió el chico sencillamente- pero no puedo decirlo.

- y porque no Albus?- esta vez fue Hermione la que hablo.

- porque no es un asunto mío, no me pertenece- respondió Albus muy orgulloso- con permiso, voy a buscar a Rose.

El muchacho salió de la cocina dejando a tres adultos completamente sorprendidos, incluso Harry que trataba de parecer lo mas neutral posible sin conseguirlo.

-sorprendido por las amistades de tu hijo, Harry?- dijo George mirando a su cuñado.

- no, estoy sorprendido por lo parecido que es a Dumbledore y a Snape cuando responde a las preguntas… es como si…

- como si fuera ambos- dijo Hermione- no se si hiciste bien en ponerle ese nombre a tu hijo, Harry, lo has convertido en algo contra lo cual no quiero enfrentarme.

Los tres adultos no sabían si reír o quedarse en silencio por el comentario hecho por la mujer, era una broma tan cierta que daba miedo.

*****

Por fin Rose estaba lista, gracias a Victorie quien termino justo antes de que los invitados empezaran a llegar a la casa. Tenía un vestido de corte sencillo color azul pálido, Victorie le hizo un peinado a Rose que la hacía lucir preciosa, algunas delicadas florecillas blancas entre el peinado de la chica y perfume de jazmín fueron el toque definitivo que hizo que Rose quedara tan satisfecha con su atuendo.

-sonríe!- anuncio Victorie antes de oprimir el obturador de la cámara mágica.

- Vic!...

- puede que el chico que te gusta venga hoy por eso me he esmerado tanto, sin embargo dejar un recuerdo de lo hermosa que te vez hoy no esta de mas- respondió Victorie sonriendo triunfante.

- como sea- dijo Rose riendo alegre, en verdad que estaba nerviosa pero aun así algo en su interior le decía que se mantuviera en calma.

- ahora me vas a decir quien es? He estado toda la tarde peinándote mientras tu te recuperabas del shock.

- es que… oh Vic!- dijo Rose sentándose en su cama- estoy tan nerviosa!

- tu príncipe azul dijo que vendría, que puede salir mal

- exactamente eso Vic!- Rose movía sus manos exageradamente, esa era la muestra irrefutable de que estaba nerviosa a mas no poder.

- que venga?- Victorie levanto una ceja

-si!

- ni que fuera el hijo de Draco Malfoy- dijo Victorie moviendo la cabeza y levantando los hombros.

- es…- susurro Rose bajando la mirada.

- que?

- es…

- es? que quie….- Victorie abrió los ojos de par en par, cayó pesadamente en la cama al lado de su prima sin darle crédito a sus deducciones- no… no puede ser porque… o si?

- bueno, ya te lo dije- suspiro Rose- Hugo no lo sabe, estoy peleada con Lily por este mismo asunto y Albus me está ayudando en lo que más puede.

- entonces es en serio!- Victorie gritaba por la sorpresa pero Rose le hizo señas de que bajara la voz- estas enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy!- termino susurrando la rubia.

- si- murmuró la castaña sonrojándose como una buena Weasley.

- yo…- Victorie se levanto lentamente y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió de un golpe y adentro cayeron Hugo y Lily- par de mocosos! No se metan en esto- Victorie arrastro a los dos chicos dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

- entonces es cierto!- grito Hugo apuntando a su hermana con el dedo

- esto es lo que te intentaba decir primo, pero la bruja de tu hermana me ha hechizado para que me calle- siseo Lily

- ustedes dos no tenían derecho a espiarnos tras la puerta- grito Victorie, y sus genes de veela empezaron a funcionar haciendo que ella cambiara de una apariencia angelical a otra terrible.

-Vic por favor- dijo Rose conciliadoramente levantando una mano indicando a su prima que no tenia porque ponerse así, pero aunque la voz de la castaña aparentaba calma y serenidad por dentro era un hervidero de rabia- ustedes dos se están metiendo en un camino peligroso…

- ahora nos amenazas cobarde?- grito Lily, Hugo se levanto del suelo ayudando a su prima también. Victorie se paró tras Rose.

- déjeme terminar Lily Potter- siseo Rose tomando aire- ya que tantas ganas tienen de salir de aquí y decir lo que saben entonces les doy permiso para que lo hagan. Pero quisiera que me dejen a mi primero contar lo que sucede, en cuanto diga la verdad el hechizo silenciador que hay sobre ustedes se quitara automáticamente y podrán regar el chisme por donde quieran… solo deseo que me concedan esta ultima navidad con mi familia.

- Hermana…- Hugo estaba sorprendido- esta no será la ultima navidad

- claro que lo será hermano- susurro Rose, luego giro a ver a su prima mayor- supongo que me apoyas en esta locura.

- desde hace años te apoyo en la locura- sonrió Victorie regresando a su estado de humor habitual.

- entonces vamos- dijo Rose tendiéndole el brazo a su prima, saliendo las dos juntas de la habitación.

- Rose!- llamo Lily, la castaña se detuvo a mitad de camino pero no giro a ver a la que le hablaba- espero estar equivocada con respecto a Scorpius Malfoy, ojala nunca tenga que decir "te lo dije".

-yo no diré palabra sobre este asunto hermana- dijo Hugo solemnemente.

Rose se quedo un momento de pie, Victorie se detuvo igual que su prima.

-gracias- dijo la castaña con voz firme y fría antes de continuar caminando junto a su prima.

*****

Albus salía de la cocina cuando sus dos primas bajaban las escaleras, Rose y Victorie se veían hermosas, claro que Albus estaba tan elegante como sus primas, usando un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro con camisa blanca. Los tres se reunieron al final de las escaleras y caminaron hacia el salón que dispusieron para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo esa noche.

-Vic ya sabe- dijo Rose sencillamente cuando los tres llegaron al decorado salón que aun estaba vacio.

- genial- sonrió Albus.

- debo admitir que me sorprendió muchísimo, pero creo que de alguna manera lo veía venir- admitió Victorie sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Hugo también se acaba de enterar- siguió Rose

- malo o bueno- pregunto curioso Albus

- no sabría precisarlo- respondió la castaña aguzando la vista- creo que bueno, al menos se comprometió a no decir palabra…

- ya veo- Albus asintió con la cabeza- tía Herm, tío George y mi papa ya saben que soy amigo de Scorpius

- en serio?- tanto Victorie como Rose se sorprendieron por la noticia, y mas que todo por la despreocupada forma como Albus revelo el acontecimiento.

- si, parecen estar muy sorprendidos pero creo que de alguna manera lo aceptan… el problema esta en que en serio los Malfoy no son muy queridos por estos lares.

- dinos algo que no sepamos primo- dijo Victorie- Scorpius va a venir esta noche

- cuando?- esta vez fue el turno de Albus para sorprenderse, al parecer aprendió del mejor a aparentar sentimientos

- me lo acaba de decir- dijo Rose mostrándole a su primo el pedazo de pergamino.

- aquí dice que vendrá a las ocho, supongo que se aparecerá en el parque del frente- dijo Albus tranquilamente.

- pero él…- Rose iba a protestar- un momento… Albus… ¿acaso planeaste todo esto?

- yo?... no, como se te ocurre primita

- Albus Severus Potter Weasley- dijo Victorie muy divertida.

- vendrá con un elfo domestico- dijo Albus riendo quedamente.

- entonces si lo planeaste!- Rose quería parecer seria pero no lo lograba

- estará aquí mientras llegan los invitados, ese es el momento indicado para salir al parque y hablar lo que sea que tengan que hablar- termino Albus- Victorie y yo te cubrimos.

- Albus- rio Rose abrazando a su primo- gracias

- de que hablas- Albus estaba también muy feliz- yo no planeé nada de esto, fue Scorpius el que me escribió diciéndome las partes del plan, por eso se demoro en responderte.

- gracias- repitió Rose separándose del abrazo.

- oye Vic, eres genial- dijo Albus mirando a su prima mayor, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- lo se, viene de familia- dijo la rubia riendo por lo bajo- ahora… que tal si vamos a la puerta?

*****

En Malfoy Manor las cosas estaban igual que cada año por esas fechas, los elfos domésticos correteaban y se aparecían aquí y allá verificando que todo para aquella noche estuviera listo, preparado y perfecto. Los cuatro Malfoy de mayor edad se encargaban de dar las órdenes a diestra y siniestra, y era en estos momentos cuando Scorpius veía que el parecido físico que compartía con su padre solo llegaba a ser eso, un parecido físico. Todo lo demás era de sus abuelos, la frialdad de su abuela y el carácter de su abuelo, desde como dormía hasta como caminaba y Scorpius era consciente de ello. Aun cuando él sabía lo que su familia apoyó en el pasado eso no evitaba que él quisiera ser cada día mas como su abuelo, claro, con el pequeño aditivo que Scorpius naturalmente tenía.

Era ya noche, los invitados llegarían en cualquier momento y el plan empezaría a funcionar, Scorpius lo había planeado todo desde que recibió la sencilla nota de Rose, se puso en contacto con Albus inmediatamente y le dijo lo que tenía que hacer. Así entonces, mientras sus padres y abuelos empezaban a recibir a los invitados, quienes como siempre eran la aristocracia mágica, Scorpius saludo a los primeros educadamente, luego se excuso con el pretexto de que tenía que enviar una carta y fue directo a las cocinas de la mansión a buscar al elfo que lo ayudaría.

Dipsi era un elfo que había nacido en la mansión, muy leal a la familia pero sobre todo a Scorpius.

-Dipsi, ya es hora- anuncio Scorpius entrando en las cocinas de un solo golpe.

- Dipsi ya está listo señor- anuncio el elfo con su vocecilla tendiendo una mano a Scorpius.

- bien- el muchacho agarro los dedillos del elfo entre sus manos y juntos se Aparecieron en el parque frente a Grimmauld place.

- ya hemos llegado señor- anuncio el elfo.

- gracias Dipsi… vez a alguien ahí?

- no mi señor, Dipsi solo ve la calle vacía mi señor Scorpius- respondió el elfo esforzando la vista, pero era inútil, el numero 12 de Grimmauld place seguía encantado.

Unos diez minutos después una casa emergió entre las demás, mucha gente se apareció frente a esa casa y empezaron a entrar, todos muy elegantes y sonrientes.

-mire mi señor Scorpius!- dijo Dipsi muy feliz- ya están llegando!

- bien, entonces no tardara mucho- dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Las personas seguían Apareciéndose y entrando, Scorpius alcanzo a ver en la puerta de la casa a Albus y a otra chica, una rubia muy bonita que seguramente era una de las primas veela que Albus tenia.

Pero Rose no estaba.

-Dipsi, tienes que hacer que Albus te vea- susurro Scorpius al elfo, este asintió con la cabeza muy feliz y salió furtivamente del parque.

El elfo no hacia mucho por ser visto, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, solo tenia que ser visto por Albus. Cuando el de cabello alborotado diviso a la criatura que agitaba sus brazos lentamente sonrió para si mismo y para su prima.

-Victorie- anuncio Albus, la chica entendió enseguida y entro a la casa a buscar a Rose.

Mientras tanto el elfo, sabiendo que su parte estaba hecha, regreso al escondite junto a su amo muy feliz.

-bien hecho Dipsi- le felicito Scorpius sin dejar de sonreír.

- Dipsi lo hizo bien mi señor Scorpius, Dipsi hizo lo mejor que podía.

- así es Dip- rio Scorpius, le encantaba cuando su elfo domestico se felicitaba por el trabajo bien hecho, le parecía tan divertido- lo hiciste muy bien.

Minutos después Rose salió a la puerta, los invitados ya habían pasado casi todos al interior de la casa, cuando el ultimo invitado paso adentro Rose disimuladamente fue hacia el parque que quedaba en frente a la casa de su tío.

Scorpius la veía acercarse y le parecía que era un sueño, no pudo evitar salir de su escondite y revelarse ante la joven que se acercaba, ella se veía como ese momento que se desea eterno.

-hola Scorpius- susurro ella cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente.

- te vez hermosa- apenas pudo musitar él.

- el tema de este año es "aristocracia muggle", así que todos en la fiesta nos vestimos como se visten los aristócratas Muggles- explico la chica sin saber que decir en verdad.

- ya veo- sonrió Scorpius- supongo que es idea de tu tio George

- si, que cosas no?, el año pasado el tema fue "piratas" y el antepasado fue "Hawái" pero te imaginaras el frio que nos hacia, así que decidimos que los temas tropicales los dejaríamos para otra época del año que no sea invierno porque hace mucho frio y… bueno, creo que… yo…

- eres adorable- susurro Scorpius acariciando la fría mejilla de la chica, que al instante se puso de un rojo intenso- muy adorable debo decir.

- Te vez como todo lo que imagine en alguien como tu- Rose estaba perdida en los plateados ojos de Scorpius y en su suave caricia así que no se daba mucha cuenta de lo que decía.

- gracias, supongo- respondió Scorpius sonriendo aun mas entonces ella se acercó al rostro de él y rosó sus labios con los del chico, pero se separo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡lo siento yo…- pero Rose no termino la frase, nunca lo hizo y se alegro mucho por ello. Scorpius la abrazo por la cintura acercándola mas a él, dándole un beso que duró hasta que se les acabo el aire, un beso que valía por mil confesiones, por tantas otras palabras, un beso que era como lo que no es permitido. Y ahí, teniendo esa fría noche de invierno como testigo, Rose Weasley, en medio de los brazos de Scorpius, empezó a ser libre.

-Rose- dijo Scorpius respirando entrecortadamente, aun muy cerca de los labios de la chica.

-si?- ella ronroneo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

- bueno, creo que la pregunta sobra, pero sabes que me gusta escuchar lo que tengas que decir al respecto así que… Rose, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- supongo que ya sabrás mi respuesta Scorpius- sonrió Rose, pero no dijo nada, solo lo volvió a besar, esta vez mas profundo, con mas deseo.

- me encantan tus respuestas Rose- siseo él cuando se separaron… y fue en ese momento cuando la realidad les cayó encima en la forma de un elfo domestico.

- mi señor Scorpius…- la pequeña voz de la criatura interrumpió el momento.

- entonces este es el elfo que te ayudo?- dijo Rose mirando a la criatura con inmensa gratitud.

- así es, Rose querida, te presento a Dipsi, mi elfo domestico de confianza- dijo Scorpius.

- Dipsi esta muy feliz de conocerla señorita Rose- dijo el elfo haciendo una profunda venia, con chispas de orgullo que saltaban de sus ojos.

- es también para mi un gusto conocerte Dipsi- Rose se sentía algo extraña hablando de esa manera con elfos domésticos, generalmente ese comportamiento con esa clase de criaturas se lo dejaba a su madre.

- pero temo que Dipsi no sea bienvenido con estas noticias, no- dijo el pequeño elfo mudando su expresión a una muy triste- Dipsi tiene que llevarse al señor Scorpius porque en la mansión lo buscan mi señor.

- supongo que no hay más que hacer- dijo Scorpius en tono triste y resignado

- pero esta no es la última vez que estaremos juntos- dijo Rose optimista- además, siempre podemos escribirnos.

- ya te he dicho cuan adorable eres?- dijo Scorpius antes de darle otro corto beso a la chica para luego separarse de ella.

- estaré escribiendo- dijo Rose agitando una mano, pero antes de que Scorpius se fuera él le entrego una pequeña cajita a la chica.

- feliz navidad querida- susurro él dejándole el paquete en las manos. Cuando Rose abrió la cajita se encontró con una delicada cadena en oro blanco con esmeraldas engarzadas en un precioso motivo de guirnalda de flores, Scorpius tomo la cadena y se la puso a la chica, dejándole un beso en la base del cuello, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- gracias Scorpius- dijo ella tocando con sus dedos enguantados la delicada guirnalda.

- te mereces mucho mas- susurro él.

Scorpius le dio a Rose un corto beso en la frente y luego se Desapareció junto a Dipsi. La chica se quedo de pie en silencio, contemplando el sitio donde antes había estado su novio… novio, _**¡Scorpius Malfoy es mi novio!**_

******

En cuando Rose salió hacia el parque, Victorie y Albus entraron junto a los demás invitados a la sala tras el estudio. Había mucha gente, todos reían de buena gana, y todos tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta que faltaba un integrante de la familia Weasley.

-Albus- susurro Victorie después de saludar a Ted Lupin y dejarlo con Ginny- quiero saber que pasa

- yo también Vic- respondió el chico, ambos se vieron un momento, era obvio lo que querían hacer, así que salieron con disimulo pero con prisa del salón caminaron hacia la puerta, mirando a través de una de las ventanas que quedaban cerca.

Y ahí estaban los dos, Scorpius y Rose, ambos en medio de la nieve parecían completamente indistintos del mundo que los rodeaba.

-Al- la rubia miraba a su primo con los ojos llenos de orgullo- ya son novios.

- finalmente- dijo Albus como si el momento lo hubiera estado esperando hace muchos años.

- se los ve muy bien juntos, debo admitir…

- quien pensaría que la combinación resultara tan magníficamente?- dijo Albus con una mueca de curiosidad.

- si… mira! Ese es un elfo domestico?

- si… debe ser el que le ayudo a Scorpius a Aparecerse aquí- explico el de cabello alborotado.

- pero que gracioso… y… se va tan pronto?- protesto Victorie en voz baja.

- si… pero no te preocupes, ya habrán mas oportunidades- sonrió Albus, Victorie compartió su sonrisa mientras Rose caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa, sonriendo.

Por supuesto que la chica no sabia que sus primos estaban espiándola tras la ventana, ella solo se acerco al sitio donde debería estar la casa, momentos después la puerta se abría dejando entrar a una muy distraída Rose al interior.

-Prima querida!- saludo Victorie enérgicamente.

- ¡Vic!- Rose se sobresalto significativamente

- como esta la princesa de esta noche?- dijo Albus muy contento, Rose giro a ver a su primo, seguía sorprendida.

- ustedes… vieron todo?- pregunto Rose empezando a sonrojarse sistemáticamente.

- no todo- dijo Victorie algo contrariada- solo el final… ¿Scorpius te regalo eso?- dijo la rubia señalado la delicada cadena, la castaña movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- vamos a la fiesta, nos deben estar esperando- dijo Albus poniéndose en medio de sus dos primas, caminando los tres hacia el salón que tenia tintes de fiesta para largo.

* * *

aqui esta un pequeño abrebocas del proximo capi:

un mensaje misterioso que carece de remitente, una noticia, reacciones inesperadas y destierros en pijama.


	4. y las cosas en serio se pusieron feas

bueeeno, y he aqui el cuarto capi, desde las profundidades del recondito escondrijo donde empiezan las vacaciones... siiiii ya acabe el sexto semestre de la uuuu...

este capi es... como decirlo, es decir, yo adoro a los Weasley, me parecen una familia naranjita demasiado chistosita, me he reido con ellos y de ellos, he llorado, me han conmovido. me encanta esa familia, a Harry Potter, pues que decir del niño-del-buen-trasero, anda chico!!!! pobre niño, me daban ganas de abrazarlo, el pobre chico ha sufrido mucho... pero....

siempre habra ese gran y !#$%!#$ PERO...

pero en definitiva mi familia es los Malfoy. pues aqui les voy SOY NARCISSA! jajaja y mis hermanas queridas a las cuales siempre les agradezco hasta esas mañanas en las cuales llegan a colarse en mi cama a las siete de la mañana y robarme el internet son Bellatrix y Andromeda. somos las tres Black por excelencia... y... bueno... como les digo. este capi es una masacre... pero deben saber que yo los quiero mucho, a los Weasley y a Harry. bueno, ahora un agradecimiento a mis lectoras....

debo decir que esta vez les dire un gran SNIFFF SNIFFF porque siempre son cuatro maravillosos reviews los que recibo... y esta vez solo obtuve dos.... sniffff, pero a las que me dejaron un review, aqui estan sus respuestas.

**sol potter black: **sol solecita, no te preocupes que en este capi va a existir lo que se llaman reacciones. pero van a ser bien fuertes... creo que demasiado... bueno... espero que te guste... Victorie Rulzzzzz. esa chica es genial.

**: **ahora eres el angelito de sevi, susy!!! me gusta tu nuevo nick. me fashina que te haya gustado el capi anterior, y siiii Scorp y Rose son una pareja estupendaaaaaaa... (suspiro suspiro) que lindooo

y aqui con ustedes el cuarto capi, no sin antes decir que todo esto es por y para Rowling. chica, en serio, de nuevo gracias, eres genial.

(aparicion estelar de Lucius "mi marido maravilloso" Malfoy... gracias a ciertos elfos domesticos.

* * *

CAPITULO IV**: Cuando se descubre que los corazones también se pueden romper por amores ajenos que son mutuamente correspondidos.**

En la mañana de navidad toda la familia se reunió en el gran salón en el cual se llevo a cabo la fiesta, entre ellos se encontraban Andrómeda con su nieto Ted, Charlie, Percy, Bill y su familia, George y Angelina, y por su puesto Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los primos Weasley también estaban en el salón todos con caras de sueño, en piyama y totalmente despeinados, todos acababan de despertarse con muchas ansias para ver los regalos.

Mágicamente en la mitad del salón apareció un gran árbol de navidad adornado en rojo, oro y verde, debajo de sus ramas había una cantidad impresionante de regalos, todos dirigidos a la familia Weasley y a la familia Potter.

Lily empezó abriendo los regalos con entusiasmo infantil, como cosa rara la abuela Molly se encargo de tejerle a cada uno de los integrantes de su gran familia el famoso saco Weasley, Victorie recibió una propuesta de matrimonio de parte de Ted Lupin y él a su vez recibió un sí como regalo. Cada uno de los integrantes de la familia recibió un regalo especial, y mientras todos se entretenían, alguien toco al timbre y Albus fue a ver quien era.

Albus se tomo su tiempo, cuando llego estaba palido pero intento mostrar una sonrisa tranquila en cuanto estuvo a la vista de todos. Victorie y Rose obtuvieron una especie de respuesta por la forma como el de cabello alborotado las miro, tenia que ver con el asunto Scorpius-Rose. Pero el chico considero que se los diría con mas detalle en un momento más oportuno. Albus esquivo las preguntas diciendo que era de parte del ministerio para "desearles una feliz navidad", un argumento algo tonto pero al pobre chico no se le ocurria otra cosa que decir, y al parecer esto convenció a todos pero lo que no esperaban era que Lily sabia que no era nada de eso, ella habia seguido a su hermano sin que nadie se diera cuenta y sabia que lo que Albus escondia era una carta.

– papa mira, Albus escondió algo- Lily susurro a su padre para que nadie más se diera cuenta, por supuesto no fue intensión de ella desatar la guerra que a partir de ese momento se desencadenaría.

– Albus entrégame lo que escondiste- dijo Harry mirando a su hijo, tendiendo la mano con la palma extendida hacia arriba, todos los que estaban ahí giraron a ver la escena.

– no es nada papa, Lily lo está inventando- dijo el chico con indiferencia

– eso no es cierto, yo vi que recibiste una carta y la escondiste- sentencio Lily la cual no soportaba que le dijeran mentirosa.

-es la carta del ministerio por navidad, nada mas- insistió el chico

– si es asi entonces no tendras problemas en entregármelo- insistió Harry, el cual conocía muy bien a sus hijos como para saber cuando mentían o cuando no. Pero el chico insistia en guardar la carta, e incluso llego a pensar en salir corriendo de ahí y quemar la nota.

-accio carta- dijo Harry apuntando con su varita el bolsillo de la bata de su hijo. Inmendiatamente un pequeño sobre de papel amarillento llego a las manos del mayor Potter.

Harry examino la nota con desconfianza, ya que en su trabajo como Auror había recibido varias cartas que contenían algo peligroso, así que puso el pequeño sobre en un sitio de la sala alejado de todos, apunto a el con la varita y la nota salió del sobre.

Nada ocurrió. Harry se acerco con cautela y recogió la carta del suelo

-no tiene remitente- dijo Harry extrañado empezando a leer la nota.

-de pronto es para ti papa - dijo Albus, entonces Harry le regalo una mirada asesina.

-espero que no- dijo Harry- segun parece esta nota viene de un "informante", quiere que sepamos que dentro de esta familia hay un traidor- aquí Harry levanto la vista, todos parecían sorprendidos- alguien que esta deshonrando el buen nombre de esta familia... dice tambien que no puede ser mas especifico debido a un hechizo…

Harry continuo con la lectura de la carta, Rose quedo petrificada, supo en ese instante que su vida tal y como la conocía había acabado.

Eran las 11:45am del 24 de diciembre

******

Después de la gran fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy, los Malfoy se levantaron como lo hacían cada día, se dirigieron a una pequeña sala detrás del gran salón, Scorpius reviso todos sus regalos pero encontró uno en especial que le regalo su tía Daphne, una libreta negra con una rosa de plata en la portada, esto hizo que recordara Rose y saco la valentía para hablar de ello con su familia.

No era una valentía Gryffindor de esa que irracionalmente surgen y hacen sentir la necesidad de actuar, no, era el valor propio de los Malfoy cuando saben que deben conseguir algo que quieren, el mismo valor que en su momento impulso a Narcissa a mentirle a Voldemort.

-papa, mama, abuelos tengo algo que contarles- dijo Scorpius muy serio

- que será hijo- dijo Draco

- tengo una novia- Scorpius no acostumbraba anunciar ese tipo de información. Por eso sus padres y abuelos se sorprendieron mucho abriendo los ojos y sonriendo de manera cómplice

-quien es- pregunto Draco sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro

- Rose Weasley

Por un momento se sembró el silencio en medio de los que estaban en aquella sala, Draco miro a su hijo con los ojos tan abiertos como su boca, Astoria no para de pestañear como si no entendiera la información que acababa de revelársele, Lucius y Narcissa también lo miraron sorprendidos al principio pero luego sonrieron casi al tiempo

-Como así, es acaso una broma?- dijo Draco tratando de sonreír aunque no podía

- claro que no papa, sabes que yo no bromeo, Rose se ha convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida y será la futura señora Malfoy y si no están de acuerdo, por mí no hay problema me voy de esta casa- dijo Scorpius con la determinación que solo su abuelo podía poseer.

-no voy a permitir que mancilles el honor de esta casa casándote con traidores a la sangre- empezó a gritar Draco levantándose de su puesto.

- no vuelvas a llamar a Rose traidora- siseo Scorpius muy amenazadoramente.

Lucius se echo a reír…

-cálmate hijo no es para tanto- dijo Narcissa dirigiéndose a Draco, ella estaba sonriendo igual que su marido

Draco y Astoria no podían creer lo que escuchaban, así tampoco Scorpius que dejo que su sorpresa emergiera sin ser reprimida.

- Cuéntame Scorpius- dijo Lucius- que opinan los Weasley de todo esto

-ellos aun no lo saben

-papa, porqué apoyas los caprichos de Scorpius

-no son caprichos de tu hijo, Draco, es el destino.

Draco y Astoria iban a protestar pero Narcissa se les adelanto

-nosotros queremos demostrar que hemos cambiado -lo dijo de manera muy convincente -y de la única manera que lo podemos hacer es no cometiendo los mismos errores que cometimos contigo hijo mío, además Scorpius ha aprendido a querer sin dejar de lado el orgullo Malfoy.

Draco y Astoria estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Narcissa. De repente les pareció tan lógico y natural como respirar, era casi como una especie de plan macabro que en verdad no tenia nada de malo, era un acontecimiento tan sencillo y complejo como el amor. Además no era difícil imaginarse que en verdad Scorpius se iría de las comodidades de la Malfoy Manor solo por aquella chica, esa determinación se veía en sus ojos, algo que tanto Lucius como Draco supieron reconocer enseguida, algo que Narcissa y Astoria conocían bien. Ambos padres miraron a su hijo con orgullo y sonrieron tiernamente de una manera que solo lo hacían cuando estaban en privado con su familia

Lucius se acerco a Scorpius y le pregunto cómo fue que él y Rose terminaron juntos así que Scorpius le conto su abuelo como conoció a Rose y como poco a poco comprendió su amor por ella, desde la primera vez que la vio en la estación de trenes hace siete años hasta la noche pasada que le pidió que fuera su novia

******

Grimmauld Place…

Había un silencio expectante en la sala de la casa Black, todos en tensión miraban la nota sin remitente. Nadie quería saltar a especulaciones, nadie quería imaginar que no era otra cosa que una broma pesada, muy pesada de hecho teniendo en cuenta que el ambiente de aquella sala estaba tan cargado que se lo podía comer con cuchillo y tenedor.

De pronto Rose se levantó de su asiento con fuego en sus ojos atribuido a una valentía que solo una persona conocía.

-se refiere a mi- dijo la chica claro y fuerte, su voz pareció retumbar en cada pared de aquella sala e hizo eco en los oídos de todos.

- que broma es esta hija- dijo Hermione mirando a su hija con detenimiento.

- yo no bromeo, mama, pero si piensan que sentir algo por alguien es traición, entonces que asi sea.

- pero de que estas hablando- pregunto Arthur sin querer creer las palabras de su nieta favorita.

- esa persona seguramente es de Hogwarts, y yo hechice a todo el colegio para que no diga ni una sola palabra sobre esto, ni hablado ni escrito, pero creo que alguien ha descubierto la forma de hacerse escuchar.

En el momento en el que a todos parecía darles alguna clase de desmayo Albus miro a Victorie, esos ojos le decían que ella no debía hacer saber su posición con respecto a ese asunto. Ella entonces tomo la decisión de lo que debía hacer.

- que significa entonces- susurro Ginny que dedujo la verdad en la expresión de su esposo. Entonces Rose camino con paso decidido hacia su padrino y le arrebato la nota de las manos, la ondeo frente a todos los que estaban en la sala.

- eso significa que soy la muy afortunada novia de Scorpius Malfoy, les guste o no- dijo Rose en tono retador… por ahí se escucho que un viejo corazón, perteneciente al abuelo Weasley, se rompía en mil pedacitos. Tanto Albus como Rose quedaron de espaldas a la puerta de salida.

- ¡cómo te atreves a decir esas estupideces niña, seguramente el idiota engendro de Malfoy se las ingenio para hacerte alguna clase de hehcizo!- grito Ron que estaba tan furioso que su rostro se puso peligrosamente morado, por un momento Harry recordó a su tío Vernon.

- ¡no son estupideces, es la verdad le guste a usted o no!- grito de nuevo Rose- ¡y no hay hechizo en esto!

- espero que nadie mas sepa de esto niña, y que sea solo un capricho de momento- sentencio el abuelo Weasley sentado desde el gran sofá de la sala, su apariencia era de total y absoluta derrota.

- yo también lo sé, porque en los últimos meses los he estado ayudando- dijo Albus muy orgulloso parándose frente a su prima, como si la protegiera.

- ¡claro! Malfoy tenia que ser tu amigo, de todas maneras de esa casa salen víboras que envenenan lo bueno que puede haber en el mundo, ¡y te ha tocado a ti Albus!- sentenció George muy contrariado.

- ¡ya maduren, maldita sea, dejen de ser tan idiotas de una vez por todas, lo que paso, paso hace años ya!- grito Albus furioso, él no tenia miedo de retar a quien fuera con tal de proteger a su prima, no por nada llevaba el nombre Albus Severus.

- ¡respete a sus mayores, jovencito!- protesto Ginny caminando hacia su hijo y su sobrina con la mano en alto. Albus se paro frente a su prima de la misma manera como hace 23 años lo había hecho Severus Snape para proteger a Harry, Ron y Hermione del ataque de Remus al convertirse en un licántropo. Esto hizo que Hermione mirara reflejado a su antiguo profesor de pociones en el hijo menor de su amigo.

- si no son capaces de respetar una decisión como esta, como el amor mismo, no creo que merezcan respeto de ninguna clase- siseo Albus haciendo que Ginny se detuviera al instante.

Mientras tanto Victorie salió sin ser vista y escribió una nota rápida a Scorpius, que envió a través de Kreacher. La nota decía:

"Scorpius,

Soy Victorie, la prima de Rose y Albus, los dos están en problemas, la familia se ha puesto en su contra. Por favor ayúdalos. Si tienes algún plan envíamelo de regreso"

El elfo domestico, aunque ya era leal a Harry, fue con mucho gusto a la Malfoy Manor con tal de ayudar a su amo Albus.

Mientras tanto en la sala se había armado un revuelo de proporciones míticas. Todos los que estaban en la sala ahora gritaban hacia los dos chicos que no mostraban ningún signo de miedo o cobardía. Rose salía a responder cualquier cosa que su familia, si es que aun se la podía llamar así, decía en contra de los Malfoy y Albus por su parte se dedicaba a defender a su prima de cualquier acercamiento peligroso o insulto.

-de nada le ha servido haber derrotado a Riddle- exclamo Albus a su padre en un arrebato de cólera- de nada le ha servido que sus padres hayan muerto, de nada le han servido los sacrificios de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Siempre dijo que habían sido los mortífagos de Voldemort los causantes de sus muertes, pero muy bien sabe que todo ha sido culpa suya, sigue siendo el mismo chiquillo arrogante con ínfulas de gran héroe.

Se escucho un gran "ouch" de trasfondo.

- Albus Severus Potter- respondió Harry visiblemente dolido y ardiendo en cólera- de nada te ha servido todo el conocimiento que he intentado transmitirte porque es obvio que no se merece ser hijo mío.

- ¿y quien dijo que ser hijo suyo era un honor? Yo no elegí esta familia, y de haberlo podido hacer habría elegido algo mejor.

- Albus tienes toda la razón- apoyo Rose parándose fuerte al lado de su primo- esta familia no nos merece, no solo por ser conformistas sino por también por creer que viviendo entre _Muggles _van a ser mejores. ¡soy una bruja y Albus es un hechicero! ¡Ambos tenemos gran poder y aun así nos tenemos que rebajar a vivir como si fuéramos cualquier cosa_!_

Esas palabras fueron la gota que reboso la copa, Hermione reacciono lanzándoles un _expelliarmus_ a los dos chicos, por suerte Rose logro desviar el hechizo de su madre. Por otro lado Arthur miraba desconsolado como su familia se destruida frente a sus ojos.

-Siempre es así!- grito Arthur- todas las cosas malas que nos pasan, a nosotros, los Weasley, ha sido por culpa de los miserables Malfoy.

- por si no se ha dado cuenta señor- grito Rose desde el otro lado del salón mientras su primo desviaba otro hechizo- la culpa siempre ha sido de usted, de esa estúpida disputa que se ha empeñado en sostener, en mantener viva muy a pesar de los esfuerzos por acabar con esto, si no fuera porque usted se ha empeñado en alimentar ese odio, ahora, estaríamos desayunando tranquilamente, ¡pero no! Ustedes tienen que armar un maldito revuelo solo porque les digo lo que siento por Scorpius ¡y creen que el mundo se va a acabar! No, yo creo que si esta familia se acaba, es culpa suya Arthur Weasley.

Al escuchar esto, Charlie y Percy lanzaron cada uno un _desmaius, _cargado con todo el odio que podrían tener contra un enemigo mortal,a Rose y Albus, ellos al ser sorprendidos reaccionaron de la manera como cualquier mago reacciona cuando es sorprendido.

- _crucio!_- gritaron ambos apuntando sus varitas hacia sus tíos. Pero Bill y Fleur que estaban cerca lograron desviar las maldiciones antes de que llegaran a sus objetivos.

Cayó el silencio por un instante hasta que Ginny hablo con toda la potencia de su voz.

-¡como se atreven a hacer eso! Que se creyeron ¿¡Magos oscuros?!

- preferimos ser magos oscuros a ser un Weasley y un Potter hipócrita- respondió Albus de la misma manera, a grito en cuello.

Nadie se dio cuenta pero Molly se había acercado lo suficiente a Rose como para hacerle daño con sus propias manos, y eso hizo. La anciana mujer le dio a Rose tal bofetada que la mando al suelo inmediatamente.

- no vuelva a decir esas estupideces, niña insensata. La única mierda en esta familia son ustedes dos, par de mal nacidos, desagradecidos.

Mientras Molly lanzaba estos improperios, Albus ayudo a su prima a levantarse, la cual tenía la mejilla roja e hinchada y un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de su labio. Ambos miraron a la anciana con desprecio y odio.

-no me importa lo que tenga que decir una decrepita momia como usted- siseo Rose mirando a Molly directo a los ojos.

- cállate niña- Molly levanto la mano para pegarle de nuevo a la chica pero Albus se lo impidió lanzándole un hechizo petrificador.

Hecho esto salieron corriendo de la sala, cerrando la puerta para ganar aunque fueran unos segundos de ventaja, Albus y Rose subieron las escaleras, querían encontrar sus escobas para salir volando de ahí.

Mientras tanto Victorie recibió la respuesta a su nota. Esta decía:

"no te preocupes Victorie, ya todo está solucionado.

Scorpius"

Victorie escucho a toda la familia reunirse en el hall bajo las escaleras, se asomo levemente y pudo sentir la rabia en cada uno de los integrantes, incluso Harry parecía muy furioso.

Albus y Rose salieron de sus habitaciones y vieron a toda su familia interponiéndose entre ellos y la puerta, Ron estaba tan furioso que subió las escaleras de dos en dos y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, cogió a Rose del brazo con tanta fuerza que la chica sintió que la lastimaban tremendamente.

-no permitiré que te largues con ese cabrón- sentencio Ron con fuego saliendo por sus ojos.

- mas cabrón es el que no lo comprende- dijo la chica sin signo de arrepentimiento por las palabras dichas.

Ron abrió los ojos y apretó el agarre sobre el brazo de la chica, ella emitió un gritito de dolor, Albus iba a reaccionar pero algo detuvo a Ron.

Alguien detuvo a Ron.

Y un murmullo de inmensa sorpresa inundo el sitio completo.

Lucius Malfoy sostenía el brazo del pelirrojo con fuerza inusitada para la edad que ya tenía, su mirada era tan fría como el hielo y su expresión hacia traslucir tanto odio que por un minuto Ron creyó ver un _avada kedabra _directo hacia él. Lucius tenía puesto un elegante traje de color verde oscuro con detalles en plata, su elegancia y orgullo se transmitía en su porte, su seguridad y fuerza estaba en su rostro, en sus ojos, en su alma. (N/A: *¬*)

-no se atreva a tocarla, Weasley, o se las vera conmigo- dijo Lucius con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

Ni Rose ni Albus se podían creer lo que escuchaban, mucho menos el resto de personas que estaban bajo las escaleras. Dipsi apareció detrás de su amo y camino hacia los dos chicos tendiéndoles la mano, a su tiempo Lucius soltó a Ron.

Albus y Rose sostuvieron una mano del elfo domestico mientras Lucius se acercaba a la chica con una sonrisa que solo era para los Malfoy.

-de ahora en adelante Albus y Rose estarán bajo mi protección- sentencio Lucius justo antes de agarrar a Dipsi por el hombro.

-Albus, Rose!- chillo Molly desde abajo en un último desesperado intento por retenerlos- si se van entonces pueden considerarse desterrados de la familia.

Ninguno de los chicos respondió.

Desaparecieron con un _crac _de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

ojala que les haya gustado. si es asi dejen un Review, si no es asi entonces tambien dejen un Review. sea como sea siempre es bueno leer la opinion de los demas.

para el proximo capi habra un viaje, una fiesta y una desicion.

bye


	5. Desiciones tomadas

ok, pueden mandarme cuantos avada kedavra se les pase por la cabeza,

pero finalmente aqui esta una actualizacion del fic... puf puf.... y no saben cuanto me ha costado subirlooooo

como es tradicional voy a responder a los reviews... esta es la parte que mas me gusta ^^

**Margara: **bueno, aqui esta lo que sigue, espero no defraudarte ^^

**Susy Snape: **si... yo tampoco pude decidirme por quienes se pasaron, la verdad me dio mucha risa escribirlo, entre Drómeda y yo hacemos malabares XD

**MAGGIEHP: **jajaja me encanta que te haya encantado y no fue Scorpius porque... bueno, mas adelante se explica XD

**Solecita: **como dije antes, yo tampoco me imaginaba que los Wes iban a reaccionar tan feo... pero ya ves como se dieron las cosas... este mundo es de locos... y me refiero al mundo magico.

**Kari Uchiyama: **actualice... pero no tan pronto como deseaba... igual aqui esta, con mucho cariño, espero que lo disfrutes ^^

**Irmitamalfoy: **aqui estaaaaa, pa que no te me mueras... POR FAVOR RESPIRAAA... ojala no haya llegado muy tarde... ¿aun vives? ahora ya sabras que sigue ^^

**Nanis: **no he dejado de escribir... abuuu aqui estaaaa.... es solo que por tiempo no he podido actualizar tan pronto como lo hacia antes... (¿sabian que trabajar con la Cruz Roja te quita mucho tiempo??? yo no... hasta que me puse ahi XD) y... bueno... ¡¡¡¡me encanta el nombre Anastasia!!!! ¿puedo llamarte Anastasia??? ¿¿¿siiiii????

**KARIKATURA: **Aqui esta la actualizacion pa que te me pongas contenta ^^ un poquito mas de todos, espero no parecer muy malvada... con mucho cariño ^^

**MariaSimmenthalBlack: **ACTUALIZADO ^^ espero poder hacerlo mas seguido XD

y bueno, siendo estos todos los reviews para el capi anterior me dispongo a darles la bienvenida a este capitulo V.

espero les guste ^^

* * *

CAPITULO V**: las decisiones que tomamos no siempre puede que sean correctas, pero si no nos arrepentimos de ellas, entonces se hacen perfectas.**

Rose sentía que la metían por un tubo muy angosto y que todas las partes de su cuerpo se hacían desesperadamente delgadas y se separaban, pero sus manos continuaban fuertemente agarradas de los dedillos de Dipsi y de la mano de su primo. No estaba asustada, no sentía miedo y tampoco arrepentimiento.

Estaba feliz.

Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy cayó al suelo de bruces, no estaba acostumbrada a Aparecerse, pero también estaba muy débil, su primo y ella continuaban en pijama, con el cabello aun mas alborotado y la pobre Rose tenía un cardenal muy feo en su mejilla derecha.

Scorpius la estaba esperando, él por su parte ya estaba vestido con un traje que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos, se acerco a los recién llegados con una sonrisa de alivio que se borro inmediatamente cuando vio el golpe que tenia la castaña en su delicada piel.

- que te pasó Rose- susurro él sosteniendo con delicadeza el rostro de la chica. Pero ella se quedo en silencio, solo giro a un lado como si intentara ocultarse de sus ojos; pero Scorpius la tomo suavemente del mentón y lo obligo a verlo

-quien te hizo esto- insistió él

-se disgustaron muchísimos con nosotros y no tenemos a donde ir- dijo ella

-como que no tienen a dónde ir, esta es su casa- dijo Draco con toda la naturalidad del mundo

Albus y Rose sonrieron agradecidos, pero en ese momento la chica sintió un leve mareo y perdió el equilibrio, Scorpius reacciono rápido y antes de que ella cayera al suelo la abrazo, entonces Narcissa le indico a Scorpius que hiciera sentar a Rose en uno de los amplios y cómodos sillones que habían en esa sala; Astoria se acerco a Albus, el cual resistía un poco mas pues la noche anterior había comido muchísimo, y lo llevo a otro sillón para que se sentara y descansara.

-lo siento lo que pasa es que no hemos desayunado- se disculpo a Rose mirando a Narcissa con expresión culpable.

- pero si ya va a ser la una de la tarde!- dijo Narcissa sorprendida acercándose solícitamente a la chica- estas palida, y tu también Albus… Lucius, querido

- no se preocupen, los elfos domesticos ya les prepararon sus habitaciones y les subirán algo rapido para comer, vayan, relájense un poco, tomen un buen baño, vístanse y bajen. Los estaremos esperando para salir a comer- dijo Lucius muy animado

Rose y Albus sonrieron en seguida, pero la chica no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor al recordar el golpe que su abuela le habia propinado. Astoria, que fue muy buena en pociones durante sus años de colegio y siempre tenia una posion para cualquier cosilla hogareña que se pudiera presentar, asi que le entrego con cuidado a Rose una poción para que borrara el cardenal y la hinchazón que se le habían formado en el rostro, Albus y Rose fueron a sus habitaciones a darse un buen baño y ponerse ropa limpia; después, casi a las dos de la tarde, toda la familia Malfoy se fue al callejón Diagon, a uno de los restaurantes mágicos mas elegantes y costosos de todo ese sitio, a celebrar la llegada de los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

****

Mientras tanto en Grimmauld Place el silencio se apodero del ambiente desde que Albus y Rose desaparecieron junto a Lucius Malfoy, de eso ya hace casi unas cuatro horas.

Ron no aguanto y se fue a la mansión Malfoy. Harry, Ginny y Hermione lo siguieron el resto de la familia se quedo junto a los abuelos Weasley los cuales no podían creer lo que había acabado de suceder.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se fueron en el carro de Ron, el cual por supuesto que tenía algo de magia y a toda prisa, volando, se fueron directo hacia la mansión Malfoy. El viaje se tardo un poco ya que la Mansion quedaba lejos de Grimmauld Place, pero a esas horas el lugar estaba vacío, solo se encontraban los elfos domésticos, pero aun asi Ron quiso forzar esa reja pero no se pudo así que grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su hija y de su sobrino; en ese momento sale Dipsi a ver cuál es el alboroto y quien lo causa.

- en que les puede ayudar Dipsi, señores.

Hermione reconoció al elfo como al que no solo hizo que Lucius Malfoy apareciera dentro de Grimmauld Place sino que también se desapareciera junto a su hija y a su sobrino.

-tu despreciable criatura buena para nada, dime donde está la porquería de amos que tienes

- no se atreva a hablar de esa manera de mis amos, señora- dijo el elfo con contenida rabia.

- cállate criatura del infierno- espeto Ron pero justo en ese momento llegaron los Malfoy en una resplandeciente y elegante limosina de color negro, que se estaciono un momento al lado del humilde carro de Ron; una de las ventanillas del carro bajo revelando a un sonriente Draco Malfoy.

-oh, señor Weasley a que debemos el honor de su visita

-no te hagas Malfoy-dijo Ginny- regrésanos a nuestros hijos

-no tengo por qué devolverlos- dijo Draco- ellos están aquí con nosotros por voluntad propia y se pueden ir cuando ellos quieran

Ginny iba a decir algo pero no pudo, porque Harry la interrumpió formulando su agria respuesta

-No sé cómo diablos llegue a pensar que habías cambiando Malfoy, solo sigue siendo el mismo cínico, inútil y cobarde.

Inmediatamente un montón de carcajadas se escucharon al interior de la limosina, entre esas risas se distinguían las de Rose y Albus.

-claro- dijo Draco tomando aire.

La limosina empezó su marcha y entro al camino que llevaba directo a la mansión. Ginny y Hermione reprimieron el deseo de entrar corriendo y arrastrar a sus respectivos hijos fuera de ese lugar, mientras que Harry trataba de detener a Ron en un loco impulso de lanzar una piedra hacia las rejas de la mansión.

-esa ya no es mi hija- susurro Hermione con tristeza- la han convertido en algo terrible ¡y solo han pasado unas cuantas horas!

Lo que no sabían era cuanto les dolía a Rose y Albus pelearse con sus propias familias, pero ellos eran tercos, eran orgullosos y no se echaban para atrás una vez que empezaban con el juego. Los Weasley y los Potter tenían que entender de una vez por todas que a ambos esa pelea mítica les parecía tonta y totalmente innecesaria.

Albus y Rose eran ahora lo exactamente contrario a lo que sus familias intentaron que fueran, y todo con el único propósito de enseñarles que no todo es como ellos quisieran.

Lo que no se esperaban los Potter y los Weasley eran que los hicieran seguir a la gran Mansión para intentar aclarar las cosas.

Los cuatro entraron a la mansión, tres de ellos recordaron la vez que fueron llevados a ese lugar por orden de Voldemort, entraron y los estaban esperando en un gran salón donde se encontraban los Malfoy.

-Draco devuélveme a mi hija- insistió Ron

-Te lo voy a repetir ellos están aquí por su propia voluntad se pueden ir cuando quieran

- y no queremos irnos- siseo Rose- aquí estamos muy bien, gracias.

- cállate niña, ven aquí inmediatamente- grito Hermione exasperada

- ¿Qué no lo ven? Pertenecemos aquí - dijo Albus

Harry estaba muy furioso por la actitud de Albus, se le acerco y se le acerco muy amenazadoramente pero lo que no se esperaba era que Astoria iba a reaccionar protegiendo a Albus

-no voy a permitir que le haga daño en mi casa

-no te metas en lo que no te importa- dijo Ginny mirando a la esposa de Draco con ojos asesinos

-claro que me meto, él es parte de mi familia ahora…

-como va ser parte de esta familia, deja de ser una ilusa, estúpida

-es mi familia desde el momento en que entro a esta mansión huyendo de ustedes

Ginny no supo que responder y Astoria se anoto un punto mental por eso, ahora sonreía con malicia.

- dame a mi hija- grito Ron inmediatamente

- claro que no, ella es la persona más importante en mi vida- dijo Scorpius por respuesta- y les recuerdo que fueron ustedes los que la rechazaron, ustedes les hicieron daño, de ahora en adelante ella y Albus se quedaran aquí y ustedes no los volverán a ver mientras sigan pensando de esa manera

Tanto los Potter como los Weasley iban a decir algo al respecto pero fueron interrumpidos por Narcissa.

-por favor, creo que han sido suficientes las discusiones que estos pobres chicos han tenido que soportar- dijo con voz suave aunque tenía un tinte autoritario- si quieren hablar, podremos hacerlo en otro momento, y les pediría que por favor omitan las palabras ofensivas hacia ellos.

Tanto Albus como Rose se acercaron a los Malfoy mayores y miraron a sus padres de forma retadora. Entonces Harry y Hermione, que eran los que pensaban con cabeza fría, llevaron a Ginny y Ron afuera.

-esto no se quedara así- sentencio Harry antes de salir.

-por supuesto que no- respondió Draco sin dejar de sonreír- no crean que vamos a dejarlo así.

Los Potter y los Weasley salieron echando humo de la Mansión, Ron tenía ganas de patear a uno de esos pomposos pavos reales blancos que se paseaban por ahí. Una vez que el auto volador de Ron desapareció de la vista Rose giro a ver a los Malfoy, había intercambiado miradas con su primo y ambos entendieron que pensaban exactamente lo mismo

- lo siento- dijo Rose en un murmullo- no queremos causarles más problemas, nos iremos de aquí inmediatamente.

- han sido muy amables- concluyó Albus con una triste sonrisa.

- no permitiremos que se vallan- sonrió Astoria caminando hacia los dos chicos- son nuestra familia ahora, los protegeremos, los ayudaremos.

- en ustedes hay tanto orgullo por ser magos como en nosotros- dijo Lucius con voz altiva y una sonrisa. Draco también los veía de igual manera que su padre, no había maldad en esos ojos, solo un pedido implícito de que esas palabras fueran atendidas.

- estamos felices de tenerlos- finalizo Narcissa.

Entonces Scorpius se acerco a su amigo y a su novia y les dio un abrazo que sorprendió a todos.

-bienvenidos a la familia- susurro quedamente.

Rose enterneció su mirada e hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, y también lo abrazó y sonrió. Por su lado Albus estaba con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, pero no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder el gesto.

Entonces Scorpius le dijo a Dipsi

- llevalos a sus habitaciones para que descancen

Dipsi hizo lo que le dijo su amo, al llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones Rose se puso a llorar, había soportado con la fuerza que su orgullo le daba toda la tensión que sentía, pero ahora en la soledad de su nueva y amplia habitación ya no podía seguir fingiendo mas fortaleza, no podía creer que de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, su familia a la que tanto amaba le hiciera todo eso, rogaba a los cielos que toda esa pesadilla terminara rápido y todo volviera a la normalidad, aun cuando muy bien sabia que esa normalidad quizás nunca llegaría, se recostó en la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos, no quería pensar en nada, miro una ultima vez hacia la ventana, fijando su vista en el sitio donde el auto de su padre había desaparecido con una sonrisa bañada en lagrimas

-los quiero mucho, siempre los querré, solo les pido que no se olviden de mi- dijo Rose imaginándose que sus padres la escuchaban y con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto Albus aun no se había logrado sacar la espinita que tenía, ya que su padre nunca les había levantado la mano y tampoco había sido capaz de decirles las cosas como eran, se recostó apoyando su cabeza en la mullida almohada, con sus brazos relajados cayendo sobre su pecho, él se tomo el trabajo de quitarse los zapatos y desabrocharse los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca, se quedo pensando en cómo sería su nueva vida a partir de ahora, con tanto lujo, con la familia que acababa de desterrarlo a él y a su prima, y con su nueva familia… entonces una idea surgió en su mente, algo que le pareció lógico y brillante.

*****

En Grimmauld Place nadie quería ni siquiera comer, ya se habían cambiado pero el aire festivo se había ido muy lejos de ahí. Arthur y Molly miraban consternados a la nada frente a ellos, todos sentados en el comedor esperaban a despertar de esa pesadilla navideña. Todos menos Victorie, que al parecer era la única feliz por el suceso, pero no dejaba que sus sentimientos fueran obvios. Andrómeda, que estaba ahí junto a su nieto Ted, recordaba con curiosidad un episodio similar dentro de su familia, hace ya muchos años, cuando ella decidió casarse con Ted Tonks. Claro que su familia no era tan grande y el problema era exactamente por la cosa contraria…

Victorie miro a la abuela de su prometido y vislumbro un tinte divertido en sus ojos, adivino la causa y le miro, Andrómeda le hizo una señal para que salieran a hablar, la rubia acepto gustosa.

-saldré un momento- anuncio Andrómeda levantándose de su puesto.

-yo voy contigo- dijo Victorie apurándose en imitar a la mujer.

Ambas salieron de Grimmauld Place a respirar aire puro y libre de tensiones y culpas.

-sabes una cosa querida Vic?- empezó Andrómeda iniciando el camino agarrada de gancho con la prometida de su nieto- esto me recuerda a mi misma… solo que era al revés.

- curioso - sonrió Victorie- quisiera saber como es eso.

- el problema con mi familia fue que yo me iba con un hijo de Muggles, ellos no lo aceptaron y me desterraron, ellos nunca lo entendieron, creyeron que lo hacía por irme en contra de las reglas de la familia Black, lo hice porque no era feliz con ellos, Ted me enseño a ver la vida desde otro punto de vista. Por eso me causo mucha gracia todo lo que ocurrió en Grimmauld Place. Y no te preocupes podrás ver a tus primos cuando quieras será un gusto volver a hablar con mi hermana Narcissa después de tantos años.

-eran ustedes tres buenas hermanas antes de todo lo que paso?

-si, antes de irme con Ted las tres éramos muy unidas, pero teníamos intereses muy distintos. Siempre compartí un parecido mas grande con Bellatrix, Narcissa siempre fue diferente, mas allá del físico… escúchame bien, Bellatrix me odio hasta el último instante de su vida, mientras que Narcissa escondía su simpatía hacia mis acciones por temor a lo que Bella llegara a hacerle, pero tú como prima de Albus y Rose tendrás que apoyarlos y no dejarlos solos, yo estaré contigo y te apoyare en todo lo que pueda…

-pero Ted no estará de acuerdo- dijo la rubia mirando al frente suspirando con resignación

-no te preocupes querida yo hablare con él- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo triunfante- bueno, creo que eso era lo que quería decirte.

- muchas gracias…- susurro Victorie- las cosas van a ser bien difíciles de aquí en adelante.

- voy a tratar de hacerles ver el error que están cometiendo- dijo Andrómeda muy determinada- he llegado a sentir esta familia como propia y en verdad me duele ver todo esto.

- puede que sea peligroso- recomendó Victorie- debería esperar un poco más, cuando se les pase la rabia y empiece a trabajar la conciencia.

- tienes razón…- medito Andrómeda.

Decidieron regresar a la casa a paso lento, durante el camino ambas permanecieron en silencio pensando en detalle cada palabra a decir y cada acción por hacer. Ambas llegaron justo antes de que Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry regresaron, se los veía derrotados, completamente abatidos, tristes pero también estaban furiosos, consigo mismos y con el mundo entero, y aun mas con una familia que empezaba con M.

-que sucedió- pregunto Molly esperando ver a sus nietos entrando en la cocina, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

- están con los Malfoy- dijo Ginny muy seria

- y ya se contagiaron de esa pedantería- comento Ron cayendo pesadamente en una de las sillas del comedor.

Entonces Harry comento casi todo lo que ocurrió en la Mansión, casi, porque la narración se hizo a grandes rasgos, como si cada palabra fuera más dolorosa que la anterior. Y de hecho lo era, sobre el comedor cayo un ambiente pesado, como de funeral.

-no quería que fuera así- susurro Lily en un momento de silencio, ella no deseaba que la hubieran escuchado pero desgraciadamente así fue

- no es tu culpa hija mia- dijo Ginny tiernamente acercándose a la menor- es todo culpa de ese…

- ¡no mama! Es culpa mia, fui yo la que dijo que Albus escondió esa estúpida nota, él quería evitar todo esto a como diera lugar y yo como idiota grito las cosas a los cuatro vientos! Yo no quería que esto fuera así- Lily se tapo la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-si alguien aquí tiene la culpa es de ese pequeño engendro de Malfoy, ese pedante rubio encegueció a Al y a Rose y los arrastro hasta este gran error- dijo Hermione con tanto odio en su voz que nadie se hubiese sorprendido si hubiera lanzado un _avada kedabra _contra lo que fuera.

- ya verás que no va a ser para tanto- dijo George siempre optimista, Angelina lo vio y sonrió apoyando las ideas de su esposo- seguro que Rose se va a dar cuenta de su error, y con ella Albus también lo hará, entonces los dos van a regresar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Y luego todo este asunto pasara a ser solo un mal recuerdo del cual llegaremos a reírnos.

Todos asintieron muy convencidos de lo que George decía y es que era de lo más lógico, es decir, Rose se había encaprichado con la idea de tener a Scorpius por novio, Albus estaba convencido de que tenía que ayudar a su prima. Ninguno de los dos estaba mal, solo que tenían un poco erradas la causa de sus prioridades, eso al parecer de los que en ese momento estaban en el comedor… bueno, casi todos, porque habían dos personas que no pensaban lo mismo, dos personas que creían exactamente lo contrario, dos mujeres que creían fervientemente en que lo que Rose sentía hacia el joven Malfoy no era un capricho y que la incondicionalidad de Albus estaba perfectamente dirigida.

Por un momento a Andrómeda se le antojo que el curso de las cosas era muy parecida a la temática de aquella obra de teatro _muggle _tan famosa, Romeo y Julieta. Claro que en este caso los dos enamorados eran apoyados y protegidos por una de las casas en conflicto, y se alegro inmensamente por ello, Andrómeda gustaba de los finales felices.

Con lo que George dijo inmediatamente el ambiente se aliviano un poco, ya todos eran capaces de sonreír y hasta sentían hambre, una esperanza era todo lo que necesitaban, un terco pensamiento de que Weasley y Malfoy no son una buena combinación. Pero Victorie, que los había visto juntos exactamente la noche anterior no se podía permitir pensar en ello, no era capaz de siquiera simular que estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

-oye Vic, a donde vas- pregunto James viendo que su prima se levantaba de su puesto y salía de la cocina

- acabo de recordar algo que tengo que hacer- respondió la chica muy seria, casi sacando su temperamento de veela frente a toda la familia, no podía creer que todos ellos tuvieran sus esperanzas puestas en la infelicidad de su prima.

- quieres comer algo querida?- pregunto Molly cariñosamente.

- no gracias- respondió la rubia fríamente dirigiéndose a su habitación a toda prisa.

- creo que todo esto la ha afectado mas que a nosotros- comento Arthur muy convencido de sus palabras- ella, Albus y Rose eran muy unidos.

- será que piensa que es algo así como traición a la familia? De ser así entonces estaríamos realmente frente a un gravísimo problema, porque Vic no será capaz de perdonar a Albus o a Rose- dijo Percy muy pensativo

- temo que ella si está pensando que es traición- dijo Andrómeda levantándose también de la mesa- pero por otro lado.

- que quieres decir abuela?- pregunto Ted que estaba sentado justo al lado de su padrino.

La mujer le dedico a su nieto una sonrisa muy triste y salió de la cocina sin decir mas, directo al salón donde todo empezó. Sus pasos eran leves y sus ojos estaban perdidos en recuerdos, una película pasaba por su retina, una vivencia que estaba tan nítida en su memoria como si hubiese ocurrido hace solo unos minutos. La discusión que ella misma protagonizo al casarse con Ted Tonks, _su_ _Ted_. Un hondo suspiro se apodero de su ser.

*****

Victorie subió a la habitación que hasta hace solo unas horas compartía con su prima, ahí aun estaban sus cosas, incluso el baúl del colegio pero faltaba su completa y total presencia…

Rose acostumbraba subir a toda prisa a la habitación que siempre ocupaba en Grimmauld Place luego de abrir los regalos para mirarlos con mayor detenimiento, entre Rose y Victorie se podían quedar hablando por horas a cerca de lo que recibían y en que pensaban usarlo, reían y bromeaban, a veces olvidaban bajar durante el resto del día, a veces Albus se les unía, Victorie empezó a quitarse los zapatos, que estaban llenos de nieve, y los puso a un lado. Se quedo contemplando prolongadamente el vacio en su habitación…

-y ahora estoy sola- dijo Victorie antes de caer al suelo mientras las lagrimas brotaban con premura, ella sufría, pero no porque ellos se hayan ido, ella lloraba porque la familia demostró una total incomprensión hacia los sentimientos de Rose, cosa que no debió haber ocurrido.

Victorie no quería ser escuchada, por esa razón sus lamentos eran ahogados voluntariamente y apretaba los dientes para no dejar escapar algún quejido que revelara su dolor. No quería armar otra pelea, aunque su conciencia le reclamaba el no haber hecho más. Sus manos ahora halaban con fuerza de su cabello, se curvo hasta que su frente toco el suelo, se lamentaba en silencio, en un opresor silencio.

Esa familia tan grande, que tanto había pregonado la unión y el apoyo, el calor humano y las sonrisas, esa misma familia fue incapaz de poner todo eso en práctica, llegaron a golpear a su prima, a intentar hechizarlos, a gritarlos, a insultarlos… los desterraron.

Y los Malfoy, que se suponían fríos, distantes, ellos habían sido los que apoyaron todo, los que ayudaron a Rose y Albus a salir del embrollo, los que demostraron unión, apoyo, cordura.

_**Son acaso ellos una mejor familia**__?_ Se pregunto la chica mientras sus lágrimas salían sin represión alguna, _**no me consta, pero al menos ellos lo intentan**_

La puerta cerrada con fuerza, el sol de la tarde filtrándose por la ventana, las camas sin hacer, el cuarto desordenado y ella en medio del desastre… su dolor se hizo grande, la incomprensión de su familia y la decepción que sentía por ello creció tanto que no lo soportó, se tendió en el suelo cuan larga era y se puso a llorar con fuerza, sus lamentos salieron de su boca convirtiéndose en gritos de frustración y rabia, golpeaba el suelo con sus puños como si este tuviera la culpa.

Ya no le importaba ser escuchada, al diablo con todo, le valía si alguien llegaba y la encontraba en ese estado, de todas maneras estaba ya demostrado que la comprensión que a ella le dieran no era más que una hipocresía.

******

La familia Weasley y los Potter se pusieron de acuerdo en no modificar los planes del viaje a Francia ya que mantenían la esperanza de que las palabras de George fueran ciertas. Subieron con entusiasmo sin darse cuenta que Ted había ido a buscar a su abuela, hablaban sobre lo que planeaban hacer y recordaban las vacaciones de hace dos años cuando hicieron ese mismo viaje, por supuesto que los anfitriones eran la familia Delacour.

-que fue eso?- pregunto Fleur mirando a todas partes, un sonido como de cosas quebrándose resonó en el pasillo.

- viene de la habitación de Victorie- respondió Bill intranquilo, sus ojos estaban firmemente posados en la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

- Victorie, cariño- llamo Molly que se había acercado y ahora daba golpecitos suaves a la puerta, pero no había respuesta del otro lado, solo gritos y el inconfundible sonido de vidrios rotos.

- Vic!- llamo Lily muy preocupada, los sonidos de destrucción y gritos de rabia ahora resonaban con mas fuerza.

- Vic, vamos…- dijo Hugo desesperadamente; él y Lily eran los únicos que sabían que Victorie apoyaba a Rose, por eso temían lo que fuera que la prima mayor estuviera haciendo

- Victorie!- llamo Bill tratando de abrir la puerta pero era inútil, Vic la había hechizado, los gritos al interior se hicieron mas fuertes, ahora acompañados de lamentos y un choque fuerte contra la pared seguido por el sonido de algo que se rompía

- Vic!- esta vez fue Fleur la que se acerco a la puerta, estaba visiblemente preocupada.

Los sonidos seguían ahí adentro, gritos, lamentos, palabras incoherentes, choques y golpes de muchos objetos lanzados… gritos… gritos… Victorie estaba devastada.

En ese momento Ted llego junto a Andrómeda, ambos se estaban asustados pues no sabían que sucedía.

-Andrómeda, Ted, algo le pasa a Vic- intentó explicar Hermione muy nerviosa.

- Vic!- llamo Ted con urgencia- Victorie cariño, entiendo que estés así, yo sinceramente tampoco me lo esperaba, pero por favor, abre la puerta…

Quedaron todos en silencio un minuto pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Todos empezaron a desesperar, y eso era comprensible, los nervios aun estaban a flor de piel. Hace solo esa mañana que un gran embrollo había sucedido.

-Vic, déjanos entrar por favor- dijo Bill con fuerza aunque sus ojos demostraban la desesperación que sentía.

Un tensionante minuto de silencio se hizo mientras, para sorpresa de todos, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista de todos el desorden de la habitación. Habían cosas por todo el suelo, el espejo del tocador estaba roto, la ropa, los zapatos y las frazadas en cualquier parte, las almohadas destruidas, casi todos los frascos de perfume quebrados, habían pedazos de fotografías de la noche anterior por todo el suelo, las rosas que siempre permanecían en aquella habitación fueron lanzadas con todo y jarrón hacia una pared donde se estrellaron, huellas de pies ensangrentados estaban por todo el suelo, describiendo círculos… y Victorie estaba de pie en medio de todo aquello, su ropa estaba también rasgada, su cabello desordenado y gruesas lagrimas le caían de los ojos, sus pies descalzos estaban heridos por los cristales rotos pero a ella no le importaba, estaba con la cabeza gacha oprimiendo con fuerza contra su pecho el frasco de perfume de jazmín y la foto que le había tomado a su prima la noche anterior. Aquellas dos cosas eran las únicas que permanecían intactas en toda la habitación.

Victorie Weasley estaba destruida, la confianza que tenía en su familia se quebró en el instante en el que comprendió todo…

-Vic… hija- susurro Bill con los ojos bien abiertos, gesto que ahora todos tenían impreso en el rostro, porque nadie antes se imagino siquiera ver a la prima mayor, la que siempre había mostrado mas cordura, alegría y entusiasmo, a ella nunca la imaginaron en ese estado.

- aléjense de mi- susurro ella con voz ronca por los gritos.

- hija mia, estas hegida!- grito Fleur con espanto mirando los pies de su hija.

- si, de hecho lo estoy- respondió Victorie subiendo la vista, mirando a toda la familia que se arremolinaba en la puerta. Sus ojos de azul profundo ahora estaban anegados en lágrimas y aun la rabia se reflejaba en sus orbes.

- por favor mi niña, déjame ayudarte- dijo Molly entrando en la habitación mirando a su nieta con cariño.

- no quiero ayuda- dijo la rubia hablando fuerte caminando hacia el tocador lleno de cristales rotos, ahí dejo la foto y el frasquito de perfume, y a su vez cogió su varita. Con ella empezó a arreglar el desastre.

- Vic, al menos deja que alguien te cure los pies- dijo Ted preocupado entrando tras de Molly.

- esa no es la mayor herida- susurro la chica moviendo enérgicamente su varita, todo quedo como si nada en un dos por tres… todo excepto sus pies que seguían con terribles y profundas heridas y con sangre saliendo de ellos.

Fleur y Bill iban a decirle algo a su hija mayor pero Andrómeda se les adelanto, camino al interior de la habitación con suavidad, se paro frente a la prometida de su nieto y la abrazo con fuerza, con necesidad. Victorie correspondió el abrazo sin dejar que mas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Ted y yo te entendemos querida- susurro Andrómeda de tal manera que solo la rubia podía escucharla.

- gracias- dijo Victorie en el mismo tono, luego se separo del abrazo y se sentó en la pequeña butaca frente al tocador.

- Victorie, dinos que te pasa- Fleur seguía sorprendida por las heridas de su hija. Molly quiso acercarse pero Vic le regalo una mirada rencorosa.

- es por lo que hizo tu prima?- dijo George- no te preocupes, ya verás como regresan los dos.

Victorie miro a todos con rencor, se detuvo algo mas de tiempo en Hermione, Ron, Molly y Lily, luego cerró los ojos y suspiro hondo, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-podrías hacer algo con mis pies Drómeda?- pidió la chica ignorando olímpicamente al resto de los presentes.

- con gusto, Teddy ayúdame por favor- llamo Andrómeda girando a ver a su nieto, los dos movieron a la chica hasta la cama que ella ocupaba.

- podgiamos ayudag en algo?- Fleur se retorcía las manos en preocupación, su hija le regalo una sonrisa tan triste que daban ganas de llorar al verla.

- no madre, tranquila, tu y papa pueden estarse tranquilos… ya sabes que somos temperamentales, por ser parte veelas- dijo Victorie mirando a sus padres, pero a los demás ni los determino.

- pero…- empezó Bill

- no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Andrómeda sacando a todos de ahí.

- a propósito cariño- dijo Bill antes de salir- vamos a ir a Francia después de todo, saldremos esta noche.

A Victorie le sorprendió a información, pero asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndolo aunque no aprobaba las razones en ese momento.

- lo que dije es cierto Vic- dijo Ted acariciando el rostro de su prometida mientras Andrómeda salió a buscar agua y vendas- mi abuela y yo entendemos tu disgusto, nosotros tampoco nos esperamos que fueran a reaccionar de esa manera, aunque debo admitir que los Malfoy no me caen muy bien, pero eso no es razón para hacer lo que les hicieron.

- vi que fuiste tu el que desvió un hechizo que iba directo hacia Rose- sonrió Victorie mientras hablaba en un susurro.

- no podía permitir que le hicieran daño, si a mi me pusieran problema por estar enamorado de ti, creo que a la larga hubiese hecho lo mismo que tu prima… dime, ¿tu quieres irte con ella verdad?

- no te mentiré cariño- respondió la chica- si, quiero estar con ella, ahora es cuando mas necesita de la familia, o al menos de los que no pegaron el grito en el cielo… gracias por entender Teddy- finalizo la chica mirando a su prometido dándole un largo beso.

- dale las gracias a mi abuela, ella fue la que me ayudo a despejar las dudas que tenia- sonrió Ted la tiempo que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a Andrómeda acompañada de Fleur, ambas traían vendas y agua para las heridas de Vic.

- antes tomate esto quegida- dijo Fleur dándole a su hija un frasquito- es una poción paga que no sientas dolog

- gracias mama- dijo Vic recibiendo el recipiente y apurando el contenido en su boca, tenía un sabor agrio que la hizo hacer una mueca.

- esperemos a que haga efecto y empezamos- susurro Andrómeda acercándose a la puerta para cerrarla bien.

- ahoga dime pog que lo hiciste- pregunto Fleur a su hija en un susurro para que las palabras no salieran de la habitación.

- te lo diré con toda la sinceridad madre- suspiro Victorie mirando al techo- tengo tanta rabia por lo que le hicieron a Rose…

- me lo imaginaba- sonrió Fleur- a mi también me pagecio injusto, y una geaccion exagegada… ni siquiega mis padges hiciegon tanto teatgo cuando les conte que me iba a casag con Bill.

- ¿en serio?- Victorie y Ted miraban a la rubia con sorpresa, Andrómeda que estaba a un lado de ella no podía suprimir una sonrisa de "si no lo dices no te lo creo"

- si, pego mantengamolo en secgeto, entge nosotgos. No quiego mas pgoblemas paga esta familia, cgeo que ya es suficiente pog hoy… ahoga hay que pgepagag un viaje a casa.

- creo que ya hizo efecto- dijo Andrómeda sin dejar de sonreír- bien querida, tapate los ojos. Esto va a ser feo.

Victorie hizo lo que le dijeron, pero no dejo de sonreír, su prometido estaba a su lado, y le contaba cosas tontas, de esas que la hacían reír, mientras su madre y Andrómeda se dedicaban a curar los terribles cortes.

_**Al fin y al cabo no todo esta perdido, siempre hay quienes están contigo querida prima…**_

******

* * *

iiiiiii aqui esta el capi cincoooooo, es pero que les haya gustado, si no pueden enviarme a Azkaban... jejeje--- entonces les dejo un adelanto del seis para que no me manden al juicio tan pronto XD... aqui va, ejem:

un viaje,

una apuesta,

una ganadora,

un premio,

buenos recuerdos

y un mal encuentro


End file.
